La Existencia de los Cullen y la Vida de Bella
by Estrella19-Rosali
Summary: La historia de cada uno de los miembros de lo Cullen y de como Emmet y Rosali se encuentran a una pequeña niña llamada Bella y deciden cudiarla, siendo este el principio de una preciosa historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Primeros Años

Elizabeth Masen POV

20 de junio de 1901

Acababa de dar a luz a mi primar y seguramente único hijo Edward Anthony Masen. Mi pequeño había nacido sano y fuerte pero el parto fue muy complicado los médicos me dijeron que seguramente no volvería tener mas hijos y de ser así seria muy arriesgado. Pero estaba contenta y feliz mi pequeño Edward estaba perfectamente.

El pequeño acaba de comer y en estos momentos lo tenía entre mis brazos admirando a mi hijo era muy pequeño pero se aprecia a quien se parece y es sin duda a mi

El pequeño tenía el mismo color de pelo cobrizo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes al igual que yo, y me sentía orgullosa de ello.

El médico había ido a hablar con mi marido Edward y esperaba ansiosa la visita de este para que conociera a su primogénito. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y entro mi marido, un hombre con cara de preocupado pero lentamente se acerco a la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

-Estoy perfectamente- le conteste con una gran sonrisa, entonces mi marido bajo la mirada mirando con adoración a nuestro pequeño hijo.

-¿Y el está bien?- Yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír

-Está bien es fuerte y sano, como su padre- No podía apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro. El medico le había explicado la situación a mi marido lo se, pero el era así nos quería a ambos y se preocupaba era todo un caballero. Por eso le amaba tanto.

-Nunca te había visto tan guapa como en estos momentos- Dijo Edward acercándose a mis labios para darme un beso suave y dulce, beso que inmediatamente fue correspondido- ¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?- Yo tenía una respuesta segura para esa pregunta quería el mismo nombre que el de su padre para el bebe.

-Edward Anthony Masen- Mi marido sonrió se que le agradaba el nombre.

-Me encanta el nombre- Se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y este se removió un poco y yo mi marido no pudimos evitar reír.

Ahora mi vida era simplemente perfecta mi marido gozaba de una gran posición como abogado, ello nos permitía tener una gran casa. Y mi mayor deseo era tener un hijo varón que continuara con el apellido de mi marido y por supuesto que algún día nos llenara de nietos

Ahora todo estaba completo y la vida no me podía ir sonreír mas todo era perfecto con el nacimiento de mi hijo Edward Anthony Masen.

14 de diciembre de 1915

Había estallado la guerra hace más o menos hace un año empezó con un enfrentamiento entre Austria, Hungría y Serbia poco después Rusia se unió al conflicto y le siguieron algunos países mas Alemania, Hamburgo, Canadá, Portugal, Estados Unidos y muchos otros países la llamaban la Gran Guerra.

Por suerte no estaba asustada y preocupada de momento mi marido aun seguía teniendo una buena posición como abogado que nos seguía permitiendo varios lujos y mi pequeño Edward que ya contaba con catorce años aun no podía alistarse en el ejercito y no le podían obligar a ir al frente como lo habían hecho con algunas familias. Como era el caso de una amiga se llamaba Priscila.

Su hijo había estudiado medicina y le habían obligado a ir a uno de los frentes como medico ella y su marido estaban destrozados y no era para menos muchos estaban muriendo hasta el momento. Pero de momento era algo por lo que ella no se preocupaba su hijo era demasiado joven.

Estaba observando a mi hijo tocando el piano, como todos los días Edward tenia clase de piano una hora todos los días y toda la mañana del sábado era algo que el adoraba y daba gloria verlo ahí sentado tan perfecto tocando el piano.

Cada día mi hijo estaba mas guapo y era una mezcla perfecta entre mi marido y yo con el porte y la elegancia que tenia un autentico caballero como lo era Edward Masen y con mi belleza con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo tan extraño color cobrizo y alborotado parecía que nuca se peinaba. Aun era un poco joven pero no había chica de su misma edad que no suspirara por el pero el no mostraba ningún interés por ninguna.

Eso era algo que preocupa a mi marido Edward que a su edad empezando con la tan conocida edad del pavo su hijo no mostrase interés por ninguna chica pero yo desviaba sus pensamientos diciéndole que Edward si pensaba en chicas pero como el caballero que era se las guardaba para el.

Pero eso lo decía para tranquilizar a mi marido ella también estaba preocupada de que mi hijo se quedara solo y la soledad no era buena compañía, para nadie.

-Muy bien la clase ya ha terminado- dijo la profesora levantadose de la banqueta del piano.-Cada día lo haces mejor Edward vas a quitarme el trabajo- Dijo la profesora de mi hijo acariciándole su cabello alborotado. La profesora de acerco a mi y yo le extendí un cheque con sus honorarios.

-Aquí tienes Almudena tus honorarios- La chica tomo el cheque y me miro.

-Muchas gracias Señora Masen, la verdad me estaba haciendo falta- Sabia que era una buena chica que se acaba de casar y su marido se había quedado sin trabajo debido a la guerra como por desagracia le pasaba a mucha gente y ella pronto dejaría el trabajo de profesora pues su marido a si se lo había pedido no quería que ella le mantuviese.

-Si necesitas un préstamo podemos dártelo, eres profesora de Edward desde los cinco años confiamos en ti y sabemos que lo devolverás- La chica me miro.

-No se preocupe señora Masen de momento no las podemos arreglar pero se lo agradezco mucho- Sonreí y entonces me acorde de mi marido- Hablare con mi marido haber y necesitan alguien en el Bufet de abogados- La chica puso una sonrisa enorme

-Muchas gracias de verdad- Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa odiaba esta guerra estaba arruinando a mucha gente

-No hay de que- Nos despedimos y me acerque hasta la banqueta donde aun estaba mi querido hijo tocando el piano- Edward ¿te gustaría estudiar música? Podrías ser un gran músico, por tu padre no te preocupes- Dije acariciando el pelo, mi marido quería que nuestro hijo Edward estudiara derecho como el y fuera abogado

-Yo no pienso estudiar, pienso alistarme en el ejército- Edward dijo eso muy seguro de si mismo y ami solo se me inundaron los ojos de lagrimas, en otras circunstancias no me importaría que mi hijo se alistara pero estando en guerra… ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, no podría perder a mi hijo. Me levante de la banqueta para evitar que mi hijo vieras mis ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Bueno ya hablaremos de eso, ahora recoge esto y vete preparando para la cena que tu padre no tardara en llegar- Me fui a la habitación mi hijo no podría alistarse en ejercito mientras estuviéramos en guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Gripe Española

Elizabeth Masen POV

6 de febrero de 1918

Conocida como gran pandemia de gripe, los periódicos solo hablaban de eso y de la guerra que azota a todo el mundo pero yo solo me preocupaba por mi marido y mi hijo Edward... mi hijo tenia ya diecisiete años estaba sano, era fuerte y guapo… muy guapo tenia unos rasgos perfectos con una mandíbula perfectamente recta que le daban un gran aspecto varonil ese color de pelo cobrizo igual que el mío le quedaba perfecto como sus ojos verdes intensos.

Pero Edward no solo era guapo también era muy inteligente le encantaba la música por encima de todas las cosas, pero sabia de arte, de ciencias, sabia prácticamente todo… por eso todas las muchachas de su edad estaban locamente enamoradas de el, pero el no contestaba a sus sentimientos por lo que no estaba cortejando a ninguna chica cosa que era raro muy raro.

La mayoría de los jóvenes a estas edades ya cortejaban a una joven, pero el no mostraba ningún sentimiento por ninguna joven.

-Madre- llamo mi atención mi hijo.

-Dime hijo- le dije

-Ya he hablado con padre- mi hijo suspiro- Voy a alistarme en el ejercito-

-¿Cómo que ya has hablado con tu padre?- le pregunte alzando el tono de voz, cosa que no era habitual en mi.

-Madre cálmate por favor- dijo Edward- Padre esta de acuerdo con migo de que solo alistarse en el ejercito tiene un futuro- Mi hijo tomo una de mis manos- Voy alistarme en el ejercito y seré un gran soldado que llegara lejos- Empecé a negar con la cabeza me levanto y empecé a andar por toda sala, como un león enjaulado.

-Seguro que todos los jóvenes dicen eso antes de que los lleven al frente y les asesinen- le dije a mi hijo

-Eso no pasara- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi marido.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- le dije contradiciendo a mi marido, cosa no muy habitual en mi que era toda una señora que acataba las órdenes de su marido, pero en esto no, la vida de mi hijo estaba en juego.

-Por favor, no discutáis por mi- dijo Edward, decidí seguir el consejo de mi hijo y no discutir, pero antes de nada me acerque a mi marido.

-Si le pasa algo jamás te lo perdonare- le dije mirándole por primera vez en toda mi vida con odio

Eso era verdad no podía tener mas hijos, después del parto de Edward no pude volver a quedarme embarazada, y jamás volvería a tener hijos y no estaba dispuesta a enterrar a mi hijo pero se que cuando tomaba una decisión era irrevocable y Edward se alistaría en el ejercito.

16 de julio de 1918

Mi mayor temor era perder a mi hijo en la guerra, pero no sabia que podía haber cerca de nosotros una cosa aun peor la Gripe Española también conocida como la Gran pandemia de gripe esta matando a millones de personas en el mundo incluso se estaba llevando mas vidas que la guerra que ya es decir. Un investigador asegura que la enfermedad apareció en el Condado de Haskell pero no sabe con certeza y es llamada la gripe Española por que por parte de este país recibe mucha atención ya que España no participa en esta guerra pues no hace mucho España había sufrido su propia guerra.

En una situación así yo me preguntaba que hacia ¿dejaba a mi hijo alistarse en el ejercito o lo dejaba en casa con la gripe Española? Pero tenía una duda mas ¿estaríamos contagiados?

Mi marido estaba contagiado estaba en el hospital puesto en cuarentena, todo empezó con una dolencia respiratoria que le siguió una leve neumonía pero que aumento con rapidez, a partir de ahí solo fue a peor. Pero en ningún momento piensas que te puede a ver tocado a ti y piensas que las cosas no pueden empeorar pero me equivocaba, yo no me encontraba bien y podía estar contagiada pues tenía los mismos síntomas que mi marido.

-Madre- llamo la atención y hermoso hijo, yo le mire y le sonreí- ¿Iremos hoy a ver a padre?- me pregunto

-Solo iré yo- le dije firmemente pues aprovecharía para hacerme una revisión y que me confirmaran lo que yo sabia estaba contagiada- Tu te quedaras aquí es mas seguro- mi hijo abrió la boca para protestar pero mi mirada hizo lo hizo callarse

-Dale un abrazo de mi parte- me dijo yo le sonreí Edward no era una persona que no daba mucho afecto físico, como por ejemplo con las chicas ninguna le interesaba pero se que amaba a su padre y sabia que quizás nunca lo volvía a ver. Por eso me decía lo del abrazo

Me levante y empecé a tomar mis bolso y la mascarilla para la cara que era obligatoria cuando termine de acicalarme lo mejor que mi estado de salud me permitía. Y fui a despedirme de mi hijo que estaba tocando el piano me acerque a el y me quede un rato observándolo preguntándome a mi misma si alguna vez lo volvería a ver ahí tocando el piano tan perfecto.

Entonces el sintió mi aproximación y dejo de tocar el piano se dio la vuelta y me miro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto mi hijo siempre tan caballeroso

-Estoy segura- le dije entonces el volvió a su tarea y siguió tocando el piano yo me acerque a el con la intención de darle un beso en su perfecta cabellera cobriza pero me detuve en el camino, era mejor no tener ese tipo de contactos podría afectarle me separe de el y me dirigí al hospital.

Una vez en el hospital estaba con mi marido en la zona de cuarentena con mi marido que estaba mucho peor y me dolía verlo así pero sinceramente, prefería verlo a el así antes que a mi hijo.

-Buenos días- me dijo el Doctor Cullen y como me pasaba desde que le conocí me quede observando su piel era extremadamente pálida y era alto muy alto seguramente media 1.90 y tenia un pelo color rubio y unos ojos muy raros, se que este hombre no es humano, es imposible que algún ser humano sea tan bello -¿como se encuentra?- me pregunto

-Buenos días- le dije – Siendo sincera no me encuentro bien- le dije en susurro pues mi marido estaba enfermo pero no quería que se enterase y el pareció comprender

-Salgamos fuera un momento- dijo indicándome con la mano que pasara antes que el y yo así lo hicimos. – ¿Que le ocurre señora?

-Se que tengo la gripe- el me miro sin comprender – Tengo dolencia respiratoria tengo algo de fiebre y escalofríos, síntomas de neumonía- El doctor me miro serio

-Vallamos a mi consulta la reconoceré- el suspiro – Pero soy muy intuitivo y creo que tiene razón tiene la gripe – Era algo mas que intuitivo y se que podía saber cosas sin necesidad de reconocerme pues mi pensamiento hacia el doctor Cullen no cambiaria, el no era humano.

Nos acercamos a su consulta y allí dentro me reconoció y cuando termino, con su mirada supe que ya estaba confirmado tenia Gripe Española. Pero yo solo pensaba en una cosa en mi hijo Edward.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo el Doctor Cullen- Me siento tan mal por usted y por todo el mundo que esta muriendo- me dijo

-Usted no puede hacer mas de lo que hace- le dije y el puso una sonrisa irónica

-Tengo entendido que tiene un hijo- me dijo yo sonreí ante el recuerdo de mijo y el puso mala cara

-¿Qué pasa?- me le pregunte asustada

-Debería de traerlo, ha estado expuesto a dos personas contagiadas por la enfermedad tiene posibilidades de estar contagiado- me dijo

-Edward es joven y fuerte la supera- el simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Siento desanimarla, pero hay pocas posibilidades de superar la enfermedad por muy joven y fuerza que se tenga - Mi ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y mi respiración se corto mi hijo tenia muchas posibilidades de estar enfermo por esta maldita gripe Española.

Carlisle POV

1 de agosto de 1918

Edward Masen padre había fallecido hace unos días, me sentía tan mal por toda la gente que estaba muriendo y yo sin poder hacer nada, yo no necesitaba descansar no necesitaba dormir, yo solo necesitaba un par de horas para poder ir a cazar y alimentarme pero a pesar de toda la gente que estaba muriendo yo me sentía especial con la familia Masen en especial por su hijo Edward cuanto lo miraba solo pensaba en una cosa quería que mi hijo fuera como el sin duda.

Había investigado un poco y al parecer el chico no mostraba interés por ninguna joven, quería alistarse en el ejército pero se que se tenía talento para otras cosas y sobre todo tenía talento para una cosa: la música.

Mi corazón muerto sufrió mucho cuando confirme que Edward tenia tanbien gripe, pues yo hacia las pruebas por hacerlas pero yo sabia cuando una persona estaba o no enferma. Mi corazón sufrió por que la vida de se joven no debía acabar.

Me acerque a la zona de cuarentena donde estaban Elizabeth y Edward y cuando fui a entrar salio una enfermera y sabía mi preferencia por ellos, ella simplemente negó. Entre y me acerque a ellos. Edward estaba mal muy mal la fiebre le consumió y su madre estaba un poco mejor que el pero tanbien estaba muy mal, también moriría.

-Doctor Cullen- dijo con la voz entrecortada Elizabeth, pero solo alguien con mi súperoído lo abría escuchado. Me acerque a ella –Mi hijo, mi hijo- no dejaba de repetirme eso, yo le puse mi mano fría en la frete así le aliviaría un poco la fiebre pero poco pues era muy alta.

-Tranquila- le dije suavemente entonces ella abrió los ojos y pude ver la desesperación en ellos, pero ella se levanto intentando ponerse ami altura yo quise impedirlo peor ella no me lo permitió por lo que se puso a mi altura en sus ojos se veía la desesperación

-Tiene que salvar a mi hijo- me dijo con la respiración agitada, yo no dije nada- Se que solo usted puede – yo le mire sorprendido- Se que puede sálvelo se lo ruego…- la mujer se volvió a tumbarse con dificultad y sentí como el latido de su corazón disminuía poco a poco- Sálvelo- me dijo antes de que desapareciera el latido de su corazón, yo le mire pensé que su hijo moriría antes que ella. Su hijo…

Me volví hacia el y le mire, no cambio mi opinión sobre el me encantaría que mi hijo fuera así, su madre sabia que yo no era humano era un vampiro los mitos y leyendas habían resultado ser verdad, pero el ser vampiro conllevaba muchos sacrificio primero matar para alimentarte aunque yo conseguir remediar eso, y el segundo sacrificio era la soledad llevaba mucho tiempo solo.

Voy hacer sin duda lo más difícil de mi vida… existencia, averigüe si alguien podría verme y una vez comprobé que no había peligro lo tome entre mis brazo s y lo lleve a mi casa una vez allí lo recosté en mi cama.

-Pasara pronto- le susurre al odio, y no sabia como hacer esto pero hice lo mismo que hicieron con migo, me acerque a su cuello y clave mis colmillos en el, hasta que sentí los gritos de Edward la ponzoña inundo su sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Transformación y explicación

Edward POV

1 de agosto de 1918

-Pasara pronto- me dijo la voz del Doctor cuando sentí que se posicionaba en mi cuello y me mordía, me hizo daño pero lo pude aguantar, pero entonces sentí como una quemazón bajaba desde mi cuello hasta el resto del cuerpo, empecé a gritar el dolor era insoportable.- Lo siento- sentí que me decía alguien seguramente el doctor pero estaba mas concentrado el dolor que me abrasaba con saña por todo mi cuerpo.

Dolor, y mas dolor y otra vez mas dolor era lo único que sentí dolor y quemazón que sentía como se acercaba a mi pecho. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente mientras la quemazón se acercaba cada vez mas a mi pecho y yo por instinto intente llevar mis manos al pecho pero alguien me las sujeto y yo solo pude gritar mas y mas, y suplicarle una cosa.

-Mátame, mátame- le suplicaba esto ya no era la Gripe Española, era algo mas y prefería mil veces la gripe antes que esto.

Así estuve lo que creo que fueron un par de días pero a mi se me hicieron años y derepente la quemazón disminuyo, empezando por las puntas de mis dedos de los pies y después de mis manos, disminuyo pero no desapareció y eso me lo confirmo cuando sentí el dolor de mi pecho aumentar junto con una ardor en la garganta, yo emití un grito desgarrador que seguramente se abra escuchado en las ciudades vecinas en el caso de que halla ciudades vecinas pues no se donde me encuentro.

El dolor en mi pecho aumento aun mas concentrándose en la zona de mi corazón fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis latidos no eran normales demasiados agitados era como si fueran los últimos latidos, y puede que así sea, pues esto dolor no es normal.

El dolor estaba vez empezó a remitir de verdad iba desapareciendo poco a poco pero lo no desaparecía al contrario que la quemazón de mi garganta, que cada vez iba en aumento, renecesitaba agua creo.

Así poco a poco y lentamente desapareció el dolor desapareció pero no la quemazón de mi garganta. Di mil veces gracias a Dios por que por fin desapareció el dolor.

-Edward ¿me oyes?- me dijo el Doctor y yo por primera desde que empezó el dolor abrí los ojos, y tuve que parpadear una un par de veces antes pues no me creía lo que mis ojos veían o mejor dicho la claridad con la que veían, nunca en toda mi vida había visto tan bien- Te acostumbras, tendrás tiempo- me dijo el Doctor y no te como lo ultimo lo decía en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué día es?- le pregunte

4 de agosto de 1918

-4 de agosto- me dijo el doctor – Han pasado tres días- la quemazón de mi garganta no me dejaba pensar bien

-Necesito agua- le dije y lleve mis manos a la garganta- me arde la garganta- el empezó a negar - ¿Qué ocurre Doctor?-

-Llámame Carlisle –me dijo yo solo asentí- y dime la verdad es agua lo que te apetece- yo pensé en lo que había dicho y siendo sinceros me apetecía… sangre. Ese pensamiento hizo que la quemazón de mi garganta aumentara.

-Antes de llevarte a cazar de explicarte algo- me dijo Carlisle

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Llevarme a cazar?- no entendía nada y mucho menos que tenia eso que ver mi quemazón en la garganta _"esto no es nada fácil de explicar_"- ¿El que no es fácil de explicar?-

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto Carlisle sorprendido, "_no es posible_"

-¿El que no es posible?- le pregunte desespera

-Oyes lo que pienso- Me asuste, sabia que lo iba a decirme no me iba a gustar.

-Edward ¿crees en los vampiros?- me pregunto "_por que tu y yo somos eso_"

-¿Qué somos?- le pregunte

-Vampiros- yo simplemente negué, pero entonces empecé a pensar en todo y en especial la quemazón y mi deso no por el agua sino por la sangre- Lo que has sentido estos días es la transformación de humano a vampiro, podemos salir a luz del sol no nos desintegramos como dicen las leyendas pero si puedo decirte que algunos tienen dones como creo que lo tienes tu…- "_Oyes lo que estoy pensado cierto_" yo solo asentí sin dar crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Carlisle- "_muchos_"

-¿Y cuantos son muchos?- Se quedo pensando un momento sin pensar exactamente en una cifra.

-278 años- me dijo por fin no era posible

-Es verdad los vampiros no mueren- el solo negó con la cabeza no podía estar pasándome esto, era imposible- ¿Y mis padres?- le pregunte y pos su cabeza paso la imagen de una tumba con los nombres de mis padres, esto no podía ser peor hubiera sido mejor morir.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le gruñí yo mismo me sorprendí del gruñido que salio de mi pecho "_No hagas eso podían oírte otro vampiro e ir a los Vulturis_" -¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?- le pregunte mientras apretaba mis puños el señalo un cuadro donde estaba, Carlisle junto con otros tres hombres uno era alto, delgado, cabello color negro y quebrado, y los ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno, el segundo tenia una piel tan pálida que es casi traslúcida y el pelo le llega hasta los hombros y es blanco como su piel con los ojos tanbien rojos, y el tercero era alto y delgado con gesto de aburrido.

-Los Vulturis son la realeza de los vampiros ya que tienen más de tres mil años de antigüedad y velan por que la existencia de los vampiros siga siendo un secreto para los humanos, si hubiese otra vampiro cerca podría oírte y decírselo y entonces…- no dije nada pero por su mente una imagen de los Vulturis desmembrando mi cuerpo y quemándome

-Eso seria lo mejor- le volvía a gritar el levanto sus manos "_tranquilo por favor_"

-Vallamos a cazar- me dijo- A si te calmaras un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué cazaremos?- le pregunte sin dejar de apretar los puños el suspiro

-Yo no cazo humanos- me dijo.- Me alimento solo de sangre de animales no es lo mismo pero no quiero ser un monstruo pues al beber la sangre de los humanos nos produce un frenesí que nos impide parar y así terminamos matando a los humanos – voltio suspirar "_quiero que enligas mi forma de alimentarme y te quedes con migo_" yo solo asentí no podía estar solo no era lo mejor pues estaba asustado y se que Carlasli me ayudaría y me apoyaría.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Esme Anne Platt

Carlisle POV

17 de abril 1921

_Flash Bank _

_Me encontraba en mi consulta realizando unos experimentos pues sentía mucho curiosidad por saber mas acerca de nosotros, mientras Edward estaba en casa terminado de preparar las cosas para nuestro viaje pues el ya había asumido lo que éramos y también había asumido que con mucha frecuencia nos tendríamos que cambiar de ciudad pues así era mucho mas fácil, aparentar pues ante todos éramos hermanos, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamo a la puerta._

_-Adelante- una de las enfermeras se adentro- ¿Que ocurre?-le pregunte_

_-eeeeeeeee…..- la enfermera se quedo un poco ensimismada cosa que tengo que reconocer era habitual, la mujer carraspero- Ha llegado una joven se ha caído de un árbol y se ha roto una pierna –_

_-Muy bien – le dije a la enfermera levantándome de mi asiento – ¿Dónde esta?- le pregunte _

_-Habitación 15- ella me dio su mejor sonrisa y me extendió una carpeta donde estaban los papeles de la chica yo simplemente me fui a la habitación que me había indicado la enfermera._

_-Buenos tardes- dije entrando a la habitación donde estaban ya dos enfermeras estaban pasándole paños fríos por la pierna eso aliviaría un poco el dolor, mire a la chica con tal rapidez que a los demás no le dio tiempo a saludarme ventaja de ser un vampiro que apenas se nota cuando miras a alguien indiscretamente la chica tenia el pelo color caramelo, con la cara en forma de corazón._

_-Buenas tardes doctor- dijeron sus padres a la vez _

_-Veamos que tenemos aquí- dije acercándome a la muchacha que estaba llorando, las enfermeras se apartaron y yo empecé a subirle la falda un poco más pero ella puso las manos para que evitara hacer eso, la mire a la cara y ella estaba rojo con la cabeza agachada._

_-¿Es necesario que lo haga eso doctor?- me pregunto su padre y podía notar la furia en su voz pues no es muy habitual que los hombres vean mucho en las mujeres_

_-Si quieren que le cure la pierna si- le dije – Por que no acompañan a los señores fuera será mejor – les dije a las enfermeras y pude ver como ambos iban a protestar -No se preocupen es necesario, además las enfermeras se quedan con migo – le dije a los señores Platt y ellos a regañadientes salieron de la habitación no me dejaban levantarle la falda a su hija mucho menos me dejarían a solas con ella pero al final lo hicieron._

_Empecé a examinar a la chica sin duda se había roto una pierna, pero no era una rotura muy importante dentro de lo que cabe el hueso solo se ha roto por una parte._

_-Doctor Cullen, ¿necesita algo? - me pregunto_

_-Si necesito lo necesario para entablillar la pierna- la enfermera salio sin decir nada y yo mire a la chica que aun seguía llorando, no entiendo por que pero me llamaba la atención la chica, yo saque de mi bolsillo un pañuelo y seque sus lagrimas ella me miro sorprendida- Se que duele pero así estas mas guapa- ella sonrío un poco, y al rato la enfermilla llego con los utensilios que le pedí y empecé a ponerle las vendas y después ha entablillarla._

_-Soy Esme- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, que yo le devolví _

_-Lo se – le dije pues lo había leído en el informe que me había dado la enfermera- y te has caído de un árbol- le dije con una sonrisa a la que ella tímidamente volvió a contestar_

_-En realidad lo estaba subiendo todavía no estaba arriba del árbol- yo reía ante su comentario y ella con migo pero poco se veía que aun le dolía la pierna._

_Una vez Esme se marcho del hospital jamás la volvía a ver y eso no me gusto pues era una chica muy cariñosa_

_Flash Bank _

Me acordaba mucho de ella y continuamente y la verdad es que ni siquiera se por que, esos eran mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por el hospital pero algo me detuvo. Un corazón débil muy débil pero aun tenia latido y no se porque tuve un mas presentimiento, decidí seguir los latidos del corazón que me llevaron directamente a la morgue.

Entre en ella y me llevo derecho hasta una mujer, tenia un mal presentimiento y no me equivocaba era Esme creo. Su cuerpo tenía muchas fracturas y había mucha sangre por muchos lados pero su corazón aun late tome a velocidad vampirica un sobre que donde se encontraban los datos del muerto y así es sin duda era ella pero una cosa llamo mi atención estaba casada, y se habia tirado desde un acantilado.

La mire detenidamente y seguí escuchando los latidos de su corazón y no me lo pensé mucho he hice lo mismo que con Edward averigüe si alguien podía verme cuando confirme que nadie podía la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi casa lo mas deprisa que pude pues los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez menores.

Edward POV

Al principio era un poco incomodo oír todo lo que la gente pensaba pero luego te acostumbras así de simple, pero siendo sinceros tarde o temprano me tendría que acostumbrar tenia tiempo, mucho tiempo toda la eternidad para ser exactos. Yo solo pensaba en la manera que Carlisle y yo teníamos de alimentarnos y siempre he tenido la curiosidad de probar otras cosas, de probar la carne humana "_aguanta por favor" _aquel pensamiento era de Carlilse he hizo que yo interrumpiera mis pensamientos y me fije bien en los suyos entre sus brazos traía una mujer que se vea visiblemente magullada, mas muerta que viva para ser sinceros y no me hizo falta leer los pensamientos de Carlisle para saber quien era Esme Anne Platt.

Una paciente que tuvo Carlisle hace mucho tiempo le callo de un árbol y Carlisle pensaba bastante en esa chica, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose, y Carlisle entro corriendo a su dormitorio y dejo el cuerpo de Esme en la cama, su corazón estaba débil muy débil.

-¿Qué has hecho?- se que el jamás probaría la sangre humana para alimentarse pero fue lo único que salio de mis labios "_es Esme_" pensó Carlisle- Lose- el suspiro y no dijo nada solo vi en su mente la imagen de Esme siendo uno de nosotros- ¿Estas seguro?- _"si"_ se agacho y mordió su cuello, y mientras yo investigue en su memoria. Se había casado con un mal hombre que la golpeaba y violaba, esa gente no se merece tener vida, y después de dar a luz a su hijo murió y para ella todo acaba en ese momento y decidió tirarse por un acantilado

Carlisle se aparto y con una mano se limpio un hilo de sangre que caía de sus labios y me dio envidia, no probaba la sangre humana para alimentarse pero el la había probado y eso me daba envidia.

Los gritos de Esme y sus suplicas para que la matáramos, empezaron "_si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes" _me dijo Carlisle yo negué con la cabeza y me concentre en los pensamientos de la mujer.

-¿En que piensa?- me pregunto Carlisle _"Dios Mio que he hecho para estar en el infierno" _esos eran los pensamientos de la mujer

-Cree que esta en el infierno- le dije a Carlisle el se agacho y empezó a acariciar suavemente a la mujer, pude ver la adoración en los ojos de Carlisle, Esme sin duda se quedaría con nosotros y sabia que sin duda Carlisle y ella se enamorarían, aunque siendo sinceros el lo dejaba de pensar en Esme desde que la conoció pero ahora podrían estar juntos se que Carlisle y Esme estarían juntos.

Carlilse POV

17 de abril de 1922

Esme y yo nos habíamos casado una ceremonia sencilla solo estábamos Esme nuestro hijo Edward y yo. Esme estaba espectacular con un vestido moderno para la época en la que estamos pero perfecto con mucho vuelo y un gran bello simplemente perfecta, espectacular no todo eso es quedarse corto. En este momento estaba enfrente de la puerta sujetando el pomo no sabia si entrar pues se que ella lo había pasado muy mal con su primer marido y yo no sabia como actuar. Tomo aire aunque no me hacia falta y entre. Ella estaba enfrente de la cómoda donde estaba el espejo se estaba quintado el bello ella entonces me miro por el reflejo del espejo.

-Pensé que no ibas a entrar nunca – yo sonreí de medio lado

-Yo también- dije ella río suavemente y se quito la tiara que llevaba en el pelo. La tiara era conjunto de los pendientes y el collar. Regalo de Edward era su de su madre días después de su transformación fuimos a su casa a rescatar algunas cosas, como fotos, libros, el diario de su madre, algunas notas de su padre y los relojes de su padre y las joyas de su madre.

-¿Edward ya se ha marchado?- me pregunto mientras se quitaba los pendientes y se soltaba el pelo. Edward se había marchado de caza para dejarnos intimidad. Yo asentí y me acerque a ella cuando llegue a ella le aparte el pelo y puse mis manos en su cintura y empecé a besar su cuello lentamente dejando un reguero de saliva y ella empezó a soltar suaves gemidos mientras presionaba mis manos. Desea a Esme pero no sabia como actuar cuando era humano con quince años lo hice con una vecina pero esto era completamente distinto ahora no era humano.

Esme se dio la vuelta y me miro en sus ojos pude ver el deseo y nos empezamos a besas con desesperación entonce sentí la tela desgarrarse. Me separe de Esme y mire mi pecho ahora descubierto Esme había roto completamente la parte de arriba de mi traje, chaleco, camisa y chaqueta lo había destrozado.

Ella río suavemente, que ella destrozara mi ropa solo hizo aumentar mas mi deseo y mi erección. La tome de la mano y nos fuimos a la cama ella se sentó en el borde y yo me agache poniéndome de rodillas me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba zapatos y suavemente deslice mis manos por su pierna derecha hasta llegar al broche que sujetaba su media y sin mucho esfuerzo lo solté y deslice la media poco a poco. Esme se tumbo y siguió soltado suaves gemidos mi erección cada vez era mas notable e hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra media mientras los gemidos de Esme eran aun mas notorios y no me pude contener necesitaba probarla y sin pensármelo dos veces metí la cabeza debajo de su vestido y rápidamente me deshice de su bragas y mi lengua empezó a recorrer sus suaves pliegues. Esme cada vez gemía más y eso me encantaba por lo que mi lengua se movió más rápido. Pero no me dio tiempo hacer nada mas Esme se movió y me levanto con ella y con desesperación empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones yo la detuve y le di la vuelta y a una velocidad enorme cosa normal en nosotros me deshice de su vestido dejándola en ropa interior mi mandíbula se desencajo cuando la vi pero yo no quise perder mas el tiempo corriendo la desnude completamente mis manos se fueron a sus pechos y mientras los manejaba ella se deshizo de mis pantalones y el resto de la ropa que me quedaba rompiéndolos.

Corriendo nos tiramos a la cama e inmediatamente sentimos un chasquido y la cama moverse Esme y yo nos quedamos quietos y yo me asomo por el borde de la cama, al caer en esta habíamos roto las patas Esme y yo empezamos a reír. Dios mío que sonrisa mas bonita tenia Esme no pude contenerme y devore sus labios posesionándome en su entrada pero antes de hacer nada separe mis labios .

-Si en algún momento quieres que pare solo tienes que decírmelo- ella movió sus caderas dando a entender que siguiera y así lo hice entre en ella. Empezamos a gemir mientras la embestía dulcemente pero ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y me presiono aun mas dándome a entender que aumentara mis embestidas y así lo hice.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero se que fue bastante tiempo pues cuando entre en la habitación era de noche y estaba amaneciendo.

-Carlisle, Carlisle… - Esme no dejaba de repetir mi nombre y eso hizo que aumentara mis embestidas me quedaba poco y se que a ella también y así juntos terminamos. Y ahora tenía mucho mas claro que ella seria mi compañera, mi amiga mi esposa no existía palabra que expresara lo que para mi significara Esme.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:Alimentarse de humanos

Edward POV

14 de abril de 1928

Lo tenia decidido no quería seguir con esta alimentación. Carlisle y Esme se habían casado unos meses después de la transformación de esta decidieron casarse por la iglesia, y todo el dolor que Esme sufrió antes de la transformación y durante esta ha desaparecido. Ahora todo estaba casi perfecto desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, el nunca lo había dicho pero lo había pensado, el quería que yo me buscara una compañera como el y que fuera feliz como lo son Esme y el. Pero tengo que reconocer que nunca me había interesado ninguna mujer y como humano y como vampiro y en el tema sexual igual nunca había tenido una erección.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, mi decisión era irrevocable e iba a seguir la cadena alimentaria los animales comían hierbas, hojas y demás y a los animales se los comían los humano y nosotros comíamos humanos así de simple. Esa era la cadena alimentaria pero no podía olvidar las reglas de los Vulturis pero no las olvidaría pero lo realmente difícil seria decírselo no a Carlisle el no lo comprendería pero me respetaría lo difícil seria decírselo a la que había sido mi madre desde el momento en que apareció en nuestras vidas… Esme

Llegue al despacho de Carlisle estaba pensado en una niña que había enfermado de neumonía cuando detuvo ese pensamiento pues había captado mi esencia y sabia que estaba cerca "pasa" pensó y así lo hice abrí la puerta y entre el se alegro de Verne.

-Hola- dijo Carlisle dejando aparte la capeta que tenia entre sus manos "¿Esme y tu os encontráis bien?"

-Si-le dije intentado poner mi mejor sonrisa- No ha pasado nada- el volvió respirar tranquiló

-Me alegro mucho de verte aquí enserio pero a no se que ocurra algo no creo que vengas- me dijo yo solo suspire, cuanto antes lo dijera mejor

-Me marcho- le dije simplemente "¿Cómo?" pensó el sin comprender - Me marcho, me ha constado tomar esta decisión y llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo pero ya lo tengo decidido me marcho-

-Vas alimentarte de humanos- fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta pero yo aun así le conteste

-Si- le mire a los ojos- Es la cadena alimentaria hierba, animales , humanos y nosotros- le dije

-Tienes toda la razón, pero quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces mataras a personas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros y que no nos han hecho daño - no me hacia falta leer su mente para ver como intentaba convencerme de quedarme con ellos y seguir con esta dieta

-Mi decisión es irrevocable- le dije sin podré mirarle a la cara pues para mi estaba siendo mi padre y me dolía hacerle esto peor tenia que hacerlo.

-Edward por favor- me dijo Carlisle yo negué con la cabeza

-Puedo pedirte algo- le dije "puedes pedirme lo que quieras" pensó - Habla tu con Esme por favor yo no tengo la valentía de decirle a mi madre que me marcho para convertirme en monstruo- el medito mis palabras y al final simplemente asintió

-¿puedo pedirte yo algo a cambio?- no hacia falta que lo dijera o que lo pensara yo sabia lo que era peor aun así necesitaba escucharlo

-Claro- le dije el se levanto y puso sus manos en mis hombros

-Vuelve cuando quieras- de haber podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, iba a convertirme en un monstruo en un asesino y aun si mi padre y se que mi madre querían que volviera con ellos algún día- dejare en correos una carta para ti informando te donde nos hemos mudado en el caso de que si quieres volver ya no estamos aquí-

-Gracias- le dije el solo asintió en su mente cruzo una imagen el y mía abrazándonos pues sabia que el contacto físico no me agradaba mucho pero el era mi padre y le di un abrazo al que el contesto-Cuida mucho de Esme y dile que la quiero- me separe de el y salí por la puerta e hice todo lo posible por no oír los pensamientos de Carlisle peor no lude evitarlo y sus pensamientos me dolieron solo pensaba en una cosa "mi hijo nos deja a mi y a Esme"

4 de mayo de 1930

Dos años habían pasado desde que abandone a mis padres y no me arrepiento pues a mi ellos no les hubiera gustado verme así convertido en un animal de ojos rojos, rojos de sangre. Todas las personas a las que mataba las conseguía en callejones oscuros intentado robar, violar o matar, así yo me sentía mejor de alguna manera sabiendo que esa escoria ya no estaba en el mundo y que no podían hacer daño.

Llegue al lugar al que había deseado llegar desde que Esme se convirtió en mi madre y me acorde de sus recuerdos. Estaba delante de la que había sido su casa con ese mal hombre Charles Evenson su primer marido. Suena cruel pensar esto pero aunque las personas que mato son malas me duele matar gente pero matarlo a el no me dolería en absoluto, le hizo mucho daño a mi madre.

Me acerque a la puerta y con un solo empujón la abrí "¿que ha sido eso?" pensó el mal nacido ese. Pero yo no le daría tiempo a pensar anda mas y subí a velocidad vampirica las escaleras, mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa llena de basura y una cosa que llamo mucho mi atención el olor alcohol. Llegue a donde el estaba en el dormitorio que compartió con mi madre y volvía a abrir la puerta de golpe y el olor al alcohol y basura se profundizo "¿Qué demonios?" Pero cuando me vio dejo de pensar y se callo de la cama huyendo de mí.

-¿Quién eres?¿Que quieras? - pregunto asustado mientras una y otra vez en su mente solo estaban el color de mi ojos. Yo me acerque lentamente a el mientras el en el suelo se alejaba arrastrándose por la basara como la cucaracha que era. Yo sonreí de medio lado

-¿Quién soy? ¿Que quiero?- le dije- Soy el hijo de Esme Anne Platt - "Esme Anne Platt" por su mente pasaron imágenes de el golpeando a Esme y aquello me encendió mas- ahora es Esme Cullen y quiero hacerte pagar por todas las cosas que les has hecho- no le di tiempo a pensar nada mas.

Me abalance sobre el y hinque mis colmillos en su cuello y empecé a sorber su asquerosa sangre esta era la primera vez y seguramente la única que la sangre humana me daba asco pero este ser despreciable sufriría por lo que le hizo mi madre.

4 de octubre de 1931

Solo me alimentaba una vez al mes dos meses si conseguía aguantar pero en rara ocasión aguantaba beber sangre humana era lo peor y lo mejor a la vez. Lo peor porque una vez que la pruebas es difícil escapar de ella pero la mejor porque sabe mil veces mejor que la de animales.

Otra cosa que también tenia mala muy mala el beber sangre humana era solo tenia dos finales, uno ser un vampiro y otro la muerte pero las personas de las que yo bebía solo se merecían eso la muerte, estaba en el peor suburbio de Nueva York, buscando mi alimento.

En el se encontraban prostitutas, chulos, borrachos de todo. Fue entonces cuando no te el pensamiento de una mujer "pobrecito mi niño, me debe de estar echando de menos espero que la fiebre halla bajado…" me llamo la atención su pensamiento por que no cuadraba en lugar como este y decidí indagar.

La mujer trabajaba de camarera en un bar de mala muerte para poder pagar el alquiler e su casa y poder alimentar a su hijo que en este momento estaba con una vecina enfermo, entonces otro pensamiento inundo mi mente "acaba de cobrar…ese dinero tiene que ser mío…mmm... que guapa es" y un hombre empezó a seguirla y no me hacia falta leer la mente para saber que tenia una navaja en la mano yo los seguí ya tenia la cena.

La mujer andaba, detrás de ella hombre de la navaja que solo pensaba en cual era el momento para atacar, y yo iba detrás del hombre pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando atacar. Y así lo hice en un moviendo rápido tome al hombre, sin que la mujer se percatara.

El hombre intento atacarme con la navaja pero por supuesto era inútil sus intentos, entonces hice lo que hacia siempre hinque mis colmillos en su cuello y mientras sorbía su sangre ley los pensamientos del hombre "mis hijos, mi mujer en cinta" me separe de el y indague en sus pensamientos. Le habían echado del trabajo , y se les acaba el dinero para comer y tenia dos niñas y a su mujer esperando el tercer hijo. Y había decido robar a la mujer para poder alimentarlos y no tenia intención de hacerle nada solo había pensado que la chica era guapa.

Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer nada le había sorbido demasiada sangre, el hombre estaba muerto. Lleve mis manos a mi revoltoso pelo ¡Dios¡ ¿Qué he hecho? Se que no todas las personas tienen una explicación , para violar , matar y robar, pero ¿y si algunos de ellos tenían una buena escusa? como la de este hombre y yo los mataba.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE DEJAR COMENTARIOS PLISSSSSSSS OS QUIERO BESOS


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Vuelta a casa y nuevos miembros en la familia

Edward POV

14 de diciembre de 1931

Después de aquella noche el remordimiento pudo con migo y me arrepentí de todos mis crímenes menos de uno para ser sinceros de haber matado al primer matado de Esme no me arrepiento. Después de matar a ese hombre robe un banco y lo deposite todo en la puerta de la casa de su esposa para que esta aguantara unos años hasta que encontrara un trabajo pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de matar a su marido.

Por fin había llegado a mi destino y pude captar su olor. Carlisle y Esme se mudaron después de que yo me marchara pero Carlisle cumplió su promesa dejo una carta en correos dándome la dirección de donde se encontraba cuando fui allí ya no estaba pero volví a ir a correos y allí dejo otra carta que me trajo a este lugar. Vancuver

La casa tenia un gran jardín con césped y había una mesa con solo dos sillas, y no me hacia falta ver la casa para ver la mano de Esme en esto, se le daba bien muy bien. "Edward" ese fue el pensamiento de Esme antes de llamar a gritos a Carlisle "lo huelo esta cerca" entonces salio corriendo hacia fuera seguida de Carlisle y los dos pararon en seco cuando me vieron.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Esme sin creerse que estuviera aquí.

-Soy yo mama- le dije entonces ella se hecho corriendo a mi brazos seguida de Carlisle en el pensamiento de ambos estaba el color de mis ojos pues el rojo aun no desaparecía, pero aunque su pensamiento fuera ese la alegría de que su hijo hubiera vuelto, era mejor.

Carlisle POV

14 de abril de 1933

Hace ya dos años que Edward regreso y mi corazón muerto se alegro, no me importo el color de sus ojos solo se que por fin mi hijo estaba con migo solo había un problema, estaba solo muy solo y llevaba mucho tiempo y esa era una cosa que había pensado mucho, no le vendría mal una compañera pero eso era una decisión que el tendría que tomar y por supuesto elegir a su compañera.

Camina por la calle pues acaba de salir de trabajar hoy la verdad no había tenido nada grabe solo unos cuantos resfriados algo normal en la época que estaba y el tiempo que hace en Rochester, Nueva York, pues nos hace unos meses nos habíamos mudados. Pues nuestra vida era así siempre de un lado para otro… pero un olor interrumpió mis pensamientos un olor que no es difícil de apreciar para un vampiro el olor a…. Sangre.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me acerque hasta donde provenía el olor a sangre, me acerque y vi a una joven tirada en suelo llena de sangre debajo de una farola, el latido de su corazón era débil le quedaba poco de vida.

Me arrodille para ver a la joven que en un principio solo vi su larga cabellera rubia pero cuando la gire me di cuenta de quien era Rosali Hale.

Rosali Hala era la hija de un banquero y Edward había leído en alguna ocasión sus pensamientos era codiciosa, egoísta y superficial según Edward solo pensaba en ella, ella y solo ella… pero tampoco se merecía esto. Empecé a examinarla y me di cuenta de cómo llevaba la ropa y la sangre que la habían violado ¿Quien abra sido el desalmado capaz de hacer esto?

El latido de su corazón era cada vez más débil y siendo sinceros era un desperdicio perder a una joven así se que aparte de ser era codiciosa, egoísta y superficial como decía Edward era hermosa muy hermosa y se que inteligente… era un desperdicio perder a un joven así… y Edward necesitaba una compañera… tal vez ellos…

No me lo pensé dos veces e hice exactamente lo mismo que con Edward y Esme. Mire a todos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie podría verme la tome entre mis brazo y me aleje hasta mi casa dispuesto a convertirla en un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Edward POV

Me levante corriendo de la banqueta del piano cuando sentí los pensamientos de Carlisle pero ¿en que diablos estaba pensado Rosali Hale? Carlisle me contó que los vampiros con los años se volvían locos y por eso hacían que los Vulturis les mataran cazando llamativamente pero esto era mucho peor

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto Esme asustada

-Que Carlisle se ha vuelto loco- ella me miro sin comprender pero enseguida lo entendió cuando lo vio entrar con Rosali Hale en sus brazos y su primer pensamiento fue que había sido el quien le había hecho a Rosali pero enseguida ella misma lo negó el era incapaz de hacerle daño a cual quier ser humano.

-Ayudadme- dijo Carlisle llevando a Rosali hasta su habitación donde se encontraba la única cama. Esme no lo pensó dos veces y ayudo a Carlisle yo solo miraba a Rosali y leía su pensamiento, y solo veía una cosa y era a Royce King II tirando de su sombrero despojando de su abrigo y el resto preferí no mirar pero no solo había sido Royce sino que detrás de el le habían seguido sus amigos borrachos. Salvajes. Pero el pensamiento de Carlisle me hizo mirarle a el y dejar tranquila los pensamientos de Rosali.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le pregunto el y Esme me miraron- No puedes convertirla, es Rosali Hale y Royce King II la buscara aunque sea para aparentar- le dije

-Lo tengo decidido la voy a convertir- El se agacho hasta el cuello de Rosali yo mire a Esme en busca de apoyo, peor en su mente solo había una cosa una nueva hija. Yo seguí quejando pero era inútil Carlisle estaba decidido a convertirla y Esme se alegraba tendría una nueva hija y pensaba lo mismo que Carlisle quizás una pareja para mi pero eso jamás.

Rosali POV

28 de febrero de 1935

Edward y yo estábamos en casa Carlisle y Esme habían salido, necesitaban un rato de intimada para ellos y según ellos no me vendría mas estar un rato con Edward pues seguían empeñados en que hacíamos buena pareja… eso no era cierto yo no podía ver a Edward y el tampoco podía verme ami pero si había una cosa que odiaba por encima de todo era que yo le era indiferente… sexualmente.

No me prestaba atención como mujer ni a mí y a las del Clan Denali pero yo era soberanamente hermosa y me fastidiaba que hiciera eso. En este momento estaba tocando el piano lo único que hacia era desesperante, y yo no podía mas me levante y me fui hasta donde estaba tocando el piano. Cuando llegue el me siguió ignorando siguió tocando el piano y yo chasquee los dedos delante de el para que me prestara atención. El dejo de tocar.

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo me mala gana

-Me voy a cazar- le dije a ver si tengo suerte y algo termina con mi asquerosa existencia.

-No será eso verdad- dijo yo le mire de mala gana su maldito don que asco- Te aseguro que no es agradable escuchar tus pensamientos- asqueroso, sabia lo que había hecho con Royce y sus amigos eso no debía de ser agradable la verdad como tampoco escuchar lo asqueroso que es mi existencia Carlisle tenia que haberme dejado morir.

Salí por la puerta sin decir nada y me encamine hasta el bosque había cerca haber si encontraba por lo menos un oso, puma o lo que fuera para desfogarme, empece a correr cuando lo sentí o mas bien lo olí… sangre.

Seguí el rastro de la sangre, y llegue hasta su origen, un hombre se encontraba en el suelo y un oso encima de el desgarrándole, me acerque corriendo hasta donde estaba el oso le empuje y este callo y enseguida me abalance sobre el matándolo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Me acerque al hombre estaba lleno de sangre era músculos y su pelo es oscuro y rizado y después de estar mirando un rato sonrío y mi respiración se corto. Esos hoyuelos parecían a los del hijo de Vera… los recuerdos de mi ultima noche con vida aparecieron en mi cabeza pero enseguida los deseche tenia que hacer algo con este chico.

Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve a velocidad vampirica hasta la casa donde ya estaban Carlisle y Esme podía olerlo. Cuando divise la casa me di cuenta de que Edward y Carlisle estaban en la puerta, entonces llegue hasta ellos y no me dio tiempo a decir nada.

-¿Qué has hecho Rosali?- me pregunto Carlisle desesperado

-Ella no ha hecho nada- dijo Edward en mi defensa- Solo quiere que le ayudes a curarle- Carlisle miro a Edward yo también estaba sorprendida el defendiéndome.-Ha sido un oso-

Carlisle y yo pasamos hasta la habitación seguidos de Edward y Esme.

-Traedme, mi maletín- dijo Carlisle en menos de tres segundo mi madre ya estaba allí con el maletín se lo dio a Carlile y el empezó a curar al joven, entonces nos miro- Salid de aquí- dijo Carlisle y Edward y Esme salieron dejando solo a Carlisle

-Yo me quedo- le dije el me miro y no dijo nada solo siguió curándole y yo tuve que dejar de respirar pues el olor a sangre ya era muy abrumador.

-Ya esta- dijo Carlisle levantándose lleno de sangre el me miro- No creo que sobreviva sus heridas son muy grabes- No eso no podía ser mire al joven y no podía creerme lo egoísta que estaba siendo y solo espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy a pedirle

-Conviértelo- Carlisle me miro muy sorprendido

-¿Estas segura? Será como nosotros- yo no dejaba de mirar al joven

-No estoy segura pero necesito que lo hagas- mire a Carlisle con ojos suplicantes y tome sus manos -Por favor papa, le necesito- el me miro por un rato me soltó las manos he hizo lo mismo que había hecho con migo y mordió el cuello del joven.

DEJAR COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE BESOS PARA SABER MAS PODEIS VITAR MI PAGINA WEB ESTA EN MI PERFIL GRACIAS


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Problemas con Emmet

Rosali POV

3 de mayo de 1935

Emmet McCarty ahora Emmet Cullen, sorprendentemente le encanto esto ser fuete e inmortal. Me da envía mucha envidia que se tomara las cosas así pues así seria mucho mas fácil. Edward y el se llevaban muy bien y Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados de tener un hijo mas en la familia.

Emmet estaba cazando osos cuando uno le ataco y no le dio tiempo hacer nada mas y eso no lo ha contado Emmet solo no lo ha contado Edward pues ha leído su mente por suerte parece que no le desagrada el chico, le caía bien. Justamente hoy hacia un mes que era uno de nosotros y la verdad nos costaba controlarlo. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Emmet salto delante de mi.

-Angelito- odiaba que me dijera así y si al menos supiera por que me lo dice seria mejor- Carlisle dice que nos vallamos de caza -

-Esta bien- le dije levantándome- Pero no me llames angelito- le dije mirándome seria entonces el río de manera picara enseñando así sus perfectos hoyuelos, mi respiración se corto cuando los vi.

Salí corriendo de la casa y sentí como Emmet me seguía siempre hacíamos lo mismo una competición, llevábamos corridos unos cuarenta kilómetros cuando me volví y no vi a Emmet entonces me volví al enfrente y me choque con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos, emitió un gran estruendo parecido al de los relámpagos. Yo iba a caerme al suelo pero el me rodeo la cintura, acercándome a el.

-Te tengo- me dijo yo me separe de el con una risa juguetona, siendo sinceros este chico despierta mis mas instintos bajos.

Emmet debió de sentir al igual que yo el olor del oso, Emmet se separo de mi y fue corriendo hasta donde procedía el olor y yo seguí. Estaba destrozando al oso, cuando termino se levanto y se limpio la boca de sangre.

-Me encantan los osos, busquemos otro- dijo Emmet saliendo corriendo yo le seguí no podíamos llamar mucho la atención.

-Espera- le dije el se paro y se dio la vuelta- No podemos hacer eso llamaríamos la atención y los Vulturis…- el me interrumpió

-Si, si, si los Vulturis se enfadarían y acabarían con nosotros- dijo mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas el salio corriendo destrozando todo a su paso árboles, rocas, matando a ciervos… Dios Mio se estaba pasando.

-Emmet para- le grite pero el no me hizo caso y siguió en dirección al pueblo. Necesitaba ayuda yo no sola no seria capaz Por lo que corrí en dirección contraria de Emmet corrí hasta la casa pensado en Edward en que necesitaba su ayuda.

Iba corriendo hacia casa pero antes de llegar me encontré con Carlisle y Edward que corrían en mi dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Emmet se ha vuelto loco lo esta destrozando todo e iba en dirección al pueblo- le dije desesperada.

-Vamos hay detenerlo- le dijo Carlisle a Edward- Vuelve a casa- Yo negué con la cabeza esto era responsabilidad mía.

Corrimos a toda velocidad llegando cerca del pueblo Emmet estaba luchando contra un oso cuando mato a este siguió corriendo, pero esta vez ya estaba en el pueblo.

-Emmet ¡no!- grito Edward yo estaba asustada ¿Qué estaba haciendo Emmet?. Pero mi respuesta fue contestada cuando sentí a la mujer de gritar. Emmet se abalanzo sobre la mujer que estaba tendiendo la ropa y la mato, así de simple. Edward y Carlisle se abalanzaron sobre y lo separaron de cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Y yo sinceramente estaba decepcionada había muchos problemas con Emmet.

Emmet POV

30 de julio de 1935

Habían pasado poco mas de dos meses desde que hice todo aquel desastres y mate a esa mujer. Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Rosali intentaron camuflar todo para que pareciera que había sido un animal quien le hizo eso. Rosali desde entonces apenas me hablaba y se que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberme salvado. Tenia que hacer algo para que cambiara de opinión mi ángel.

-¿Dónde esta Rosali?- le pregunte a Edward que estaba ayudando a Esme y Carlisle con unos asuntos. Edward me miro y con el dedo indico hacia arriba, dándome a entender que Rosali estaba en el tejado. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas.

-Nos iremos a dar una vuelta- dijo Edward yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa la verdad me llevaba genial con Edward, al que consideraba mi hermana y también me llevaba genial con Carlisle y Esme los que consideraba a mis padres. Edward, Esme y Carlisle se marcharon y yo salí a fuera Rosali y subí al tejado y senté al lado de Rosali.

-Hola- le dije ella no contesto solo siguió mirando al bosque que había cerca de la casa- ¿Aun sigues enfadada?- le pregunte ella suspiro

-Quizás no sea una buena idea que tengas nuestra alimentación, deberías marcharte alimentarte de humanos -¿Me estaba pidiendo que me marchara? No mi ángel no podía pedirme eso, yo no podía estar sin eso.

-Ángel mío, no puedes pedirme eso- ella me miro por primera pero me miro con furia

-No me digas ángel - me dijo molesta- ¿Por que me llamas así?-

-Por que fue lo que pensé cuando te vi- la expresión de molestia se borro de su cara- En una ocasión le pregunte a mi madre que como eran los Ángeles. Ella me contesto que eran bellos muy bellos con unos ojos impresionantes y rubios y que brillaban mucho. Y cuando te vi pensé que eras un ángel que me estaba llevando ante Dios, que era Carlisle- dije con una sonrisa - pero luego llego el dolor pero no me importo mientras mi ángel estuviera cerca.- esa era la verdad

-Yo no soy un ángel, métetelo en la cabeza- me dijo dije ella agacho la cabeza - Y sigo pensando lo mismo si quieres alimentarte de humanos yo no te detendré, pero si lo haces tendrás que márchate- me estaba molestando que me dijera eso

-Mírame Rosali- ella lo hizo- mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres que me marche y te juro que me iré- Ella me miro a los ojos

-No puedo hacer eso, por que no quiero que te marches- le dijo

-Jamás volverá a pasar lo del otro día te lo prometo -Ella me sonrío y no me lo pensé dos veces la quería la amaba la deseaba igual que ella ami lo se, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese con pasión y ella me contesto sin pensárselo dos veces. El beso se torno cada vez más apasionado, hasta que la ropa empezó a estorbar. Nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas ella se acerco a mi y me intento morder pero yo fui mas rápido y me aleje de ella evitando que me mordiera pero ella volvió hacer el mismo movimiento y yo me volví alejar de ella, eso lo único que hacia era empeorar mi erección pero mire a Rosali y pude ver en sus ojos deseo, pasión, ansia, lujuria, … entonces ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi y nos volvimos a besar con desesperación yo solo tenia ganas de arrancarle la ropa y penetrarla hasta la saciedad allí mismo pero sabia que después de lo que había pasado con ese mal nacido no podía hacer eso. Los besos de Rosali cada vez eran mas apasionados yo apreté las tejas del tejado hasta que se hicieron añicos en mis manos entonces ella se separo de mi y vio lo que había hecho y río pícaramente.

Nos volvimos a besar y entonces sentí como sus manos iban hasta mi camisa y la rompía sin contemplaciones aquello encendió más mi deseo y volví apretar las tejas entonces dimos la vuelta quedando ella debajo de mi, al darnos la vuelta no solo se rompieron tejas sino que hicimos un pequeño agujero en el techo peor ahora no me preocupaba de eso sino de que Rosalí estaba besando mi pecho con desesperación bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a mi ombligo yo tuve que tomar borde del techo y tirar de el arrancando así un gran trozo, solté el trozo de techo que arranque y tomo el borde de la ropa de Rosali pero antes de hacerlo le mire a lo ojos pidiendo permiso ella asintió y yo arranque su ropa mientras ella gemía. No podía esperar más, y ella tampoco por lo que arranco lo que quedaba de mi ropa mientras hacia eso tuve que desahogarme con algo por lo que metí un puñetazo al tejado haciendo un agujero ¿aguantaría esto el techo?

La escena era curiosa muy curiosa dos vampiros desnudos destrozando el tejado apunto de hacer el amor. Rosali me obligo a tumbarme y ella se puso a horcajadas encima de mi, tuve que volver a enganchar un trozo del borde y arrancarlo para controlarme entonces ella se movió estratégicamente haciendo que entrara en ella.

Empezamos a gemir como locos y vi que a Rosali le pasaba lo mismo que a mí pues tomo apretó unas cuantas tejas haciéndolas añicos. Así estuvimos un tiempo seguramente horas cada vez el tejado estaba mas destrozado pues apenas quedan tejas, tenia agujeros, y a los bordes le faltaban trozos. Nuestras ansias eran muy grandes entonces nos giramos quedando justo al lado de la chimenea. Yo me quede encima de ella y empecé a moverme mientras ella arañaba suavemente mi espalda, aquello hizo que mi orgasmo se acercara y yo no podía mas y se que por os gemidos de Rosali ella tampoco y sentí como me derramaba dentro de ella por lo que mientras terminaba le metí un gran puñetazo a la chimenea destrozándola. Rosali también metió un golpe al tejado haciendo un gran agujero, en mis planes no estaba terminar así destrozando el tejado de la casa pero la cosa termino así y jamás me arrepentiría, Rosali y yo estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad.

DEJAR COMENTARIOS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: El tratado

Edward POV

1 de octubre de 1940

Emmet y Rosali viven… mejor dicho existen felices y destrozaban casas, sus relaciones son muy pasionales algo normal entre la belleza de Rosali y la fuerza de Emmet y no solo por ser un neófito sino que tenia fuerza ese es sin duda su don tiene mas fuerza que nosotros. Pero yo me alegro mucho por ellos y parece que Rosali acepta mas esta existencia con Emmet al lado y de verdad estoy muy contentos con ellos, como lo estaban Carlisle y Esme pero a su vez estaban tristes por mí, por que estaba solo.

Después de que Emmet y Rosali destrozaran el tejado de la casa se casaron y nos mudamos ellos independientemente para tener mas intimidad y poder destrozar mejor las casas. En este momento vivimos todos juntos en un pueblo llamado Forks

El Pueblo era genial apenas hacia sol y podíamos hacer una vida normal, por llamarlo de alguna manera, podíamos salir a pasear Carlisle podía trabajar mejor en el hospital y en definitiva en este pueblo estábamos muy bien.

-Nos tenemos que ir Eddi- me dijo Emmet yo le mire mal, nos íbamos de caza todos juntos.

-No me llames Eddi- le dije con un gruñido- O te vas a enterar- le dije siguiéndole la corriente. El me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ohhhh, que miedo- dijo moviendo las manos haciendo como que temblaba, yo salí corriendo detrás de el. Hasta que llegamos donde estaba los demás y nos adentramos en el bosque.

Empezamos a correr, hasta que sentimos el olor de ciervos y todos fuimos en su dirección, yo fui el primero en llegar pues Emmet me supera en fuera pero no en velocidad yo parecía un puma, y el un oso. Pero en menos de dos parpadeos Emmet estaba a mi lado tomando el ciervo mas grande al poco rato llegaron, Rosali y Esme detrás de ellas venia Carlisle, al le gustaba ir detrás cuando corríamos así el podía ver a la familia entera y eso le gustaba pues cuando se convirtió en lo que somos nunca pensó tener lo que tiene ahora una mujer y unos hijos maravillosos y eso le gusta verlo y contemplarlo por eso siempre va al final.

Empezamos alimentarnos de la manada de ciervos cuando lo sentí, el pensamiento de la tribu que habitaba en el pueblo los Quileutes. Pude ver en sus pensamientos como el jefe de la tribu nos miraba seguido de sus guerreros pero era demasiado tarde para hacer nada nos habían visto y el recordaba un suceso con otros vampiros y su tercera esposa por lo que ya de por si nos odiaban. Todos dejamos nuestras presas de caza y levantamos la mirada para ver los Quileutes. Carlisle pensaba si nos daba tiempo a marcharnos

-Ya nos han visto - le dije a Carlisle el se adelanto a nosotros no por ser el jefe de este clan sino por que estaba preocupado de que nos hirieran pero aunque nos superaran en numero no en fuerza, velocidad, ect. El único que nos podría hacer daño seria el jefe de la manada pues no era humano pero tampoco un licántropo pero siempre que quería podría convertir en un lobo.

Ellos se quedaron mirándonos y nosotros a ellos pero nadie dijo nada pero ellos poco a poco se fueron alejando.

-Marchémonos de aquí- dijo Carlisle su mente estaba un poco confusa no sabia que hacer respecto a ellos, pero seria mucho peor cuando le contara las imágenes que había visto en su mente pero no le haría gracia saber que no solo son indios sino que son lobos que nos odian.

2 de octubre de 1940

Carlisle no dejaba de pensar en que hacer con los indios no podíamos dejar las cosas sin mas y tenia razón después de que ellos pasaron odiaban a los vampiros y ellos no se quedarían quietos.

-¿Y si acabamos con esos lobos?- dijo Emmet el siempre pensado en dos cosas peleas y estar con Rosali. Carlisle miro a Emmet con reproche

-Podíamos salir perdiendo o peor aun llamar demasiado la atención además- Carlisle suspiro- No me parece bien no nos han dado motivo para dañarles-

-Pero podrían delatarnos - dijo Emmet y tenia toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Y si hablamos con ellos? - dijo Esme son ese tono tan maternal que ella siempre tiene pues no le hacia ilusión matar a los indios. Pensaba lo mismo que Carlisle no nos habían hecho nada. Carlisle medito las palabras que Esme acaba de pronunciar hablar con ellos no le parecía una mala idea.

-Tu has visto la mente del jefe ¿nos escucharían?- Me pregunto

-Solo pudo pensar en lo que a el le había sucedido con otros vampiros y su tercera esposa, pero nosotros no somos como ellos, quizás por esa razón nos escuche , pero no lo se el jefe nos odiaba por su culpa murió su tercera mujer- le dije Carlisle medito

-Iremos hablar con ellos e intentar llegar a un acuerdo- Emmet refunfuño a el le apetecía una pelea interesante- E internemos llegar aun acuerdo - dijo mirando a Emmet y este a regañadientes asintió.

Decidimos acércanos al poblado donde estaban asentados los Quileutes cerca de una playa La Push llegamos cerca del poblado lo suficiente cerca para verlo pero no dentro de el no queríamos asuntar a los miembros de la tribu entonces los sentimos se encaminaron hacia nosotros.

Delante de nosotros estaban los Jefes de la tribu con algunos soldados y el macho alfa delante de nosotros pero no decía nada entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándonos que le siguieron en su mente no estaba la intención de hacernos daño no de momento. Carlisle me miro y yo asentí si se atrevería hacernos daño me anticiparía y jamás tocaría a mi familia.

Nos llevaron hasta la playa, donde había una hoguera para pues solo había nubes en el cielo y apenas se veía aunque siendo sinceros a nosotros no nos hacia falta luz para poder ver.

-De ser por mi habría acabado con vosotros - nos dijo el indio pues la verdad estaban bastantes avanzados y hablaban perfectamente nuestro idioma. Uno de los jefe del consejo puso la mano en su hombro quería tranquilizarle.

-Nosotros somos gente de paz - dijo Carlisle aparentando tranquilidad pues el no estaba tranquilo estaba preocupado por nosotros.

-La gente que mata a personas para alimentarse no es gente de paz- dijo con desprecio en la voz

-No nos alimentamos de humanos- dijo Carlisle, los Quileutes meditaron las palabras que Carlisle les había dicho.

-¿De que os alimentáis?- pregunto el jefe

-De animales, osos, ciervos, pumas, leones, lo que haya siempre con respecto no queramos que desaparezca alguna raza - dijo Carlisle pude ver en la mente de los soldados del jefe y el consejo como creía en las palabras de Carlisle

-No queremos que os acerquéis a nuestras tierras- dijo el jefe

-Me parece bien- dijo Carlisle- Pero nosotros necesitamos tierras para poder cazar-

-Las tierras que hay a la derecha del río serán vuestras las tierras de la izquierda serán nuestras- dijo el jefe perfecto nuestra casa estaba allí y estaba al lado de un bosque bastante abundante en animales. Pero Carlisle pensaba en otra cosa mas

-¿Contareis nuestro secreto?- pregunto Carlisle y el pensamiento del jefe me sorprendió mucho la verdad no me lo esperaba

-¿Convertiréis a gente?- Nos miramos entre nosotros

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hacemos?- pregunto Carlisle pues es una opción que el no descartaba dado el caso.

-Nosotros no podemos permitir eso e iríamos a por vosotros y no habría limite de tierras y seria una autentica masacre- nos dijo el jefe

-Podemos llegar a un tratado- dijo uno de los miembros del consejo, la verdad era bastante generoso

-Os escuchamos- dijo Carlisle

-Vosotros os entrometéis en nuestras tierras nosotros nonos entrometeros en las vuestras y vosotros no convertiréis a personas a cambio nosotros no os delataremos ante los rostros pálidos- dijo el hombre todos los miembros de mi clan me miraron para saber si podíamos confiar en ellos.

-Podemos confiar en ellos- les dije los Quileutes me miraron raro unas preguntas surcaron su mente- Algunos de nuestra especie poseen dones el mío el leer la mente- La respiración de mas de uno se corto y Carlisle me miro con reproche quizás había sido muy brusco al decirlo de esa manera- Lo siento- dije

-Entonces tenemos un tratado- dijo el jefe

-Tenemos un tratado- contesto Carlisle entonces el estiro su mano para tomar la del Quileute este lo medito pero al final la tomo.

Nos marchamos sin decir nada sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que pisaríamos terreno de los Quileutes y que posiblemente jamás convertiríamos a alguien mas pero si la ocasión lo requería no nos quedaría de otra pero almeno no tenemos problemas con los indios y espero que funcione bien este tratado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Alice y Jasper

Jasper POV

30 de abril de 1948

María me convirtió solo por una cosa mi rango, no vio nada mas en mi. Tenia grandes conocimientos y estrategias en combate por eso me eligió. En la dominación de territorios yo era el mejor pues cuando María descubrió mi poder sabia que era aun mas valioso por eso me mantenía a su lado.

Una vez convertido mi responsabilidad era entrenar a lo mas jóvenes y matar a los que no fueran aptos para María así estuve un siglo entero. Pero entonces llegaron Peter y Charlotte ellos me convencieron para que abandonara a María pues decían que no me amaba y tenían razón, solo me quería por mi poder y mi inteligencia.

Durante un tiempo vague con Peter y Charlotte pero pronto me di cuenta que estaba sumamente deprimido por tanto sacrifico humano. Y aquí estoy Philadelphia, Iba andando por la calle cuando cruce por una cafetería y me pare en seco yo no necesitaba el alimento que los humanos pero algo y no se que es me incito a entrar.

Entonces la vi. Como todos los vampiros, tiene la piel extremadamente pálida es bajita, delgada y con el pelo corto desfilado, alborotado, negro y con las puntas hacia arriba. Ella se acerco a mi parecía que bailaba en vez de caminar después de tanta sangre, tato daño, no sabia como tomarme el acercamiento de esta chica pero con mi don, ser empático, sentía que esa chica no iba hacerme daño. Entonces llego a mí.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- me dijo con reproche y después me sonrío. Era preciosa y en mi aun quedaba un poco de humano, por lo que como buen caballero sureño que fui hice una reverencia.

-Lo siento señorita- le dije y lo que en este momento sentí fue mucha mas fuerte de lo que sentí en un siglo por María, y ahora estaba segura de que estaba enamorado de ella y que pasaría toda la eternidad con ella. Una eternidad de paz que la verdad la necesitaba.

Alice POV

30 de abril de 1948

Hacia tiempo que le había visto y tengo que reconocer que mis visiones no eran exactas pero se que le encontraría y que estaríamos juntos para siempre con los Cullen.

Estaba mirando por la ventana hoy era un día muy lluvioso por lo que todo estaba lleno de nubes y no hacia sol y podía salir perfectamente. Estaba deseando encontrar ha Jasper y a los Cullen, he podido ver como a Jasper le resulta mas difícil que a nadie nuestra nueva dieta pero lo intentara por mi y eso me gusta, por fin tendría a alguien a mi lado no como a quien me creo que después de hacerlo me abandono. Pero todo eso cambiaria ahora, fue entonces cunado sentí.

Volví mi mirada hacia la puerta y allí estaba el con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo así disimularía mas el rojo sangre de estos entonces el levanto la mirada y me miro yo le sonreí y me acerque a el con mi manera de andar que parecía que bailaba en vez de andar. Cuando me acerque a el no sabia como tomárselo y era normal después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dije en tono de reproche pero sonriéndole para que supiera que podía confiar en mi. Entonces el hizo una reverencia como el perfecto caballero sureño que era.

-Lo siento señorita- dijo, ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca le amaba y junto con el y los Cullen pasaría toda la eternidad una eternidad de paz que se que el la necesitaba.

28 de julio de 1948

Jasper estaba mal muy mal. Le conté acerca de nuestra vida con los Cullen y la alimentación que llevaríamos por lo que empezamos a alimentarnos de animales peor a el le costaba mucho. Y hoy era el un mal día, pues Jasper había matado a dos personas.

-Tranquilo Jasper- me dijo Alice acariciando mi pelo color miel.

-He intentado controlarme pero no lo he conseguido- Ella siguió acariciando mis cabellos

-Tranquilo Jasper, cuando estemos con los Cullen será mas fácil- eso espero- Jasper ¿Qué has hecho con los cuerpos? -

-No te preocupes les darán por desaparecidos- le dije mientras la abraza lo necesitaba, ella la única razón por la que yo seguía en este mundo la razón de mi existencia y haría todo lo posible por llevar esta alimentación. Ella me abrazo con mas fuerza mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas pues solo llevaba una camisa y unas bragas. La desea y mucho pero aun no habíamos pasado de unas caricias y unos besos, pues el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado no me permitía tener relaciones con Alice, pues mis relaciones con María eran de todo menos amorosas, y Alice se merecía lo mejor.

Alice se puso a mi altura y empezó a besarme con todo el amor que procesaba hacia mí, y yo le conteste. Ella empezó a acariciar mi pecho pues tuve que deshacerme de la camisa, estaba llena de sangre. Alice siguió acariciando mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas. Había matado a dos personas y aun así ella tan dulce tan tierna seguía a mi lado. Ella se separo de mi y sus manos fueron a los botones de la camisa y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente, tortuosamente despacio, cuando por fin termino se deshizo la camisa quedando solo con las bragas delante de mi no pude evitar rodearla con mi brazos y empezar a besarla. Después de un rato besándonos me separe de ella, y ella delicadamente paso las llamas de sus dedos por mis abundantes cicatrices que están a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo después de acariciarlas se agacho y empezó a besarlas.

Yo empecé a gemir mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo, esto era verdaderamente exquisito, cuando termino de besar las heridas se separo de mi y lentamente se desprendió de la única prenda que le quedaba. Cuando termino de deshacerse de su bragas nos volvimos a besar con desesperación y debía para pero no podía además ella había empezado quería esto tanto o mas que yo. Rápidamente entre los dos nos deshicimos de mi ropa y nos seguimos besando yo cada vez estaba mas excitado pude notar gracias a mi don como ella también lo deseaba. Tomo mi mano y me llevo lentamente a la cama, una vez allí nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro y seguimos besándonos, yo quería hacer esto pero necesita saber si ella quería hacerlo pues seria su primera vez como vampiro y seguramente como humana. Me separe de ella y la mire y lo vi que quería esto no necesitábamos palabras en nuestra relación, por lo que delicadamente me posicione encima de ella y empecé a besar el cuello delicadamente mientras ella me acaricia toda las partes de mi cuerpo que podía y lentamente me posiciones en su entrada.

Estaba preparada para mí por lo que con delicadeza entre en ella mientras no dejaba de jugar con su pecho, al principio sentí un poco de resistencia para nada importante después de ahí mi vista se nublo de placer era la primera vez que como vampiro sentí esta paz y esta sensación tan gratificante. Empecé a embestir con delicadeza y amor pero también con pasión, nos necesitábamos y mucho. Estuvimos así un buen rato mientras la embestía nuestras manos no pararon quietas ni un segundo. Nos dejábamos de jadear y sentía como ella iba a terminar quería terminar los dos a la vez por lo que aumente mis embestidas y para no cometer una locura tuve que concentrarme en algo y la mesita de noche fue mi solución, tome la lampare y la apreté con tanto fuerza que la destroce mientras terminaba en el interior de Alice a la misma vez que ella. Haberla conocido es lo mejor que puede haberme pasado, solo nos quedaba una cosa los Cullen así nuestra felicidad estira completa.

21 de febrero de 1950

Por fin los habíamos encontrados lo vi en mi visón salían todos de caza y nos encontrábamos era genial por fin estaríamos con ellos y así podrían ayudar a Jasper fue entonces cuando llego ami la visión y me pare en seco. En la visión estábamos hablando cerca del río. Cerca del río.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper-¿Qué has visto?- yo le mire y le sonreí entonces le tome de la mano

-Cerca del río- dije con voz a alegre y cantarina tome la mano de Jasper y empezamos a correr hacia el río y no los veía pero los olía ahora si los habíamos encontrado, ellos cuando nos olieron y nos notaron se volvieron hacia nosotros.

Jasper se quedo agazapado un poco pues no se fiaba del todo peor yo me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa en mis labios, estaba muy contenta.

-Hola- dije acercándome a ellos, peor ellos me miraron muy raro su reacción fue comprensible no me conocían ni ami ni a Jasper pero tenia que hacer que ellos me confiaran en mi- Hola Carlisle- le di un abrazo el en un principio se quedo quieto pero después me abrazo, sin salir de su asombro pos supuesto, seguí así saludando a los demás llamándolos por sus nombres ninguno de ellos salio de su asombro y era normal una chica que parecida a un duendecillo, pero nadie mejor que yo sabia que íbamos a ser una gran clan y una gran familia.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE YA SABÉIS MAS ADELANTOS EN MI PAGINA DEJAR COMENTARIOS BESOS


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Isabella Marie Swam

Renee Swam

13 de septiembre de 1987

No dejaba de mirar a mi pequeña que no dejaba de llorar en mis brazos. Acababa de dar a luz y era una experiencia muy dolora. El dolor no se lo deseo a nadie pero merece la pena la prueba de eso es mi pequeña. Tenia el pelo de color marrón un color muy raro parecía color del chocolate era precioso, también era muy pálida, mi sangre albina sin duda y estaba deseando que abriera los ojos para ver de que color eran pero si son igual o parecidos a los de su cabello sin duda seria aun mas preciosa si era posible.

-Señora Swam- me dijo una enfermera yo a regañadientes levante mí vista de mi hija para mirarla- Tenemos que llevarnos a la niña hay que lavarla y hacerle una revisión-

-¿Una revisión?- Pregunte asustada- ¿para que?- ella me sonrío amablemente

-Nada importante no se preocupe, es una revisión que debemos hacerles a todos lo recién nacidos para ver cuanto pesan cuanto miden y descartar enfermedades- ¿enfermedades?- pero no se preocupe que se que la niña esta bien- yo mire a mi niña estaba mejor que bien- ¿Me la da?- me dijo la enfermera extendiendo los brazo y yo con todo el dolor de mi corazón se la entregue y el llanto de mi niña aumento. Yo también la echaba de menos.

Una vez la enfermera se marcho con mi hija la doctora empezó a curarme y me ayudaron a ducharme pues lo necesitaba la verdad. Una vez curada y limpia el medico me dio algunas recomendaciones para después de parto y para prevenir una depresión pos-parto pero yo no podía deprimirme con la niña tan preciosa y maravillosa que la vida me había regalado ahora solo quería cuidarla y protegerla junto con Charlie, una vez terminaron me llevaron a la habitación donde se encontraba mi marido que cuando me vio me abrazo, y yo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia pues estaba cansada le conteste al abrazo.

-¿Que tal estas?- me pregunto sin separarse de mi, casarme con el en las Vegas había sido la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.

-Cansada pero estoy mejor que nunca- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde esta la niña?- le pregunte pues no le habíamos puesto nombre aun.

-Una enfermera vino a decirme que la traerían en un rato, pero que la revison había salido bien que la pequeña esta perfecta- yo solté un suspiro de alivio, a la habitación me llevaron en una silla de ruedas y Charlie me ayudo a tumbarme en la cama.

Esta tumbada en la cama cuando la misma enfermera que se llevo a la niña entro por la puerta cargando a mi pequeña entonces me la entrego y se marcho sin decir nada Charlie se acerco a mi miro a nuestra niña.

-Coguela- le dije el me miro desconfiado y yo sonreí- Ya veras como es fácil- el extendió los brazos y deposite a mi hija suavemente que al cambiar de brazos se quejo un poco a lo que Charlie y yo reímos.

-Puedo pedirte algo- me dijo Charlie sin apartar la vista de nuestra hija

-Claro que si- le dije

-Me gustaría ponerle de segundo nombre el de mi madre. Marie- me dijo Charlie

-Me parece perfecto- era la verdad mi suegra era muy buena y me parecía perfecto ponerle ese nombre de segundo - ¿Y su primer nombre?- le pregunte a Charlie

-Te acuerdas que cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada hicimos una lista con nombres- yo asentí fue un momento precioso- la he traído, la lista- dijo Charlie, el me devolvió a la niña y de el bolsillo de su pantalón saco la lista y empezamos a mirarla.

-A mi gusta este- dije señalando un nombre en concreto

-Isabella- dijo Charlie meditando el nombre- No es un poco antiguo para estos tiempos -dijo

-Pero es un nombre preciso- era verdad a mi me gustaba ese nombre- además como abreviatura del nombre podremos decirle Bella, que le viene perfecto con lo preciosa que es- le dije Charlie el lo pensó por un momento pero por la expresión de sus ojos sabia lo que había decidido.

-La verdad es que la abreviatura es preciosa y tienes razón le viene al pelo -dijo Charlie - decidido será Isabella Marie Swam, mi péqueña Bella - Charlie se agacho y tomo la mano de la niña que inmediatamente rodeo su dedo- ¿Te gusta Isabella?- dijo Charlie la niña inmediatamente empezó a llorar y no pudimos evitar reír, no le gustaba Isabella. Ahora lo que mas desea era salir del hospital y tener una larga vida junto con mi hija y mi marido.

25 de septiembre de 1987

Íbamos de vuelta camino a casa, a nuestra casa en Forks. Forks era un lugar donde abundaba la lluvia apenas hacia sol y todo era verde y sobre todo hacia mucho frió. Pero a mi no me importaba estar donde fuera siempre y cuando estuviera con Charlie y mi pequeña Isabella . Veníamos de casa de Billy Black y su esposa, ellos eran grandes amigos mi marido y Billy se conocían desde que nacieron y era un gran hombre como también lo era su esposa por eso decidimos que ellos serian los padrinos de Isabella, pues si en algún caso nos pasara algo nadie mejor que ellos para cuidarla.

Mire a mi marido Charlie, el no era un hombre al que le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos pero con unos ojos muy expresivos y se podía ver la felicidad completa en ellos, pero un golpe en el coche nos detuvo, aquel golpe me asusto y mucho yo mire a Charlie, el con manos temblorosas se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salio del coche.

Solo sentí un golpe fuerte y de repente vi a mi marido volar por los aires y aterrizar a unos metros, mi pequeña Isabella empezó a llorar y yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo y asustada salí del coche y entonces los vi.

Delante de mi había tres personas si así se les puede llamar muy bellos pero con los ojos rojos como la sangre. El hombre que les encabezaba tenia el color del pelo claro, tenia unos rasgos comunes pero eso no le quitaba la belleza. El segundo hombre que se encontraba detrás piel olivácea, y tenia una constitución medio el color de su cabello era negro. La mujer tenía unos rasgos muy felinos y salvajes y su pelo parecía que ardía, era pelirroja.

-Hagamos esto mas divertido- dijo el hombre de pelo claro- Nos quedamos aquí con el- dijo señalando a Charlie - y tu mientras tendrás unos minutos de ventaja- yo temblaba y las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos no se que se referían, entonces a un velocidad espectacular se acercaron a Charlie que seguía tumbado en el suelo y empezaron a morderle mi marido grito de dolor, yo quise acercarme para ayudarle. Pero el hombre de pelo claro aspiro -Estoy deseando probar al bebe- dijo

-Márchate, corre- me grito Charlie y yo hice lo que me pidió no por mi sino por Bella - Os amo a las dos- dijo antes de soltar un grito desgarrador yo me di la vuelta para emperezar a correr.

-Nosotras también te amamos Charlie - le grite con desesperación, pues no se que eran esa cosas pero se que el iban a matar a Charlie y posiblemente a mi también pero no a mi hija eso no.

Sali corriendo introduciéndome en el bosque mientras oía los gritos desgarradores de mi marido, y el llanto de mi hija. Corrí pero los sentí iban detrás de mi y estaban muy cerca, entonces los vi era una mujer rubia y podía ver como su belleza era espectacular parecía un ángel el hombre era enorme estaban abrazos. Entonces lo sentí en mi pierna el monstruo que me perseguía me había alcanzado. Yo volvía mirar a la pareja era raro verlos aquí cerca del bosque pero ellos serian la salvación de mi hija

Rosali Cullen

25 de septiembre de 1987

Era hora de mudarnos de sitio vivíamos en Inglaterra, un sitio que estaba bastante bien llovía bastante por lo que casi siempre estaba nublado, y podíamos salir pero el mejor sitio el que a mi me gustaba mas era Forks. Foks era un lugar de los menos soleados en el mundo y quintado unos pocos días, el único inconveniente que tenia era el problema con los Quileutes pero sino no nos acercábamos a sus tierras y ellos a las nuestras no abría problema.

En este momento Emmet y yo íbamos camino a Forks, Carlisle y Esme estaban en un hotel cerca pero mientras Emmet y yo inspeccionaríamos el territorio pues antes de mudarnos tenemos que mirar que no hubiera problemas con el terrario. Emmet y yo investigamos y no habría problemas por lo que decidimos ir a cazar, esta era otra de las ventajas de venir a Forks que tenia varios bosques abundantes en animales.

Termine de alimentarme del alce que había tomado Emmet había preferido ir en busca de un oso que había olido. Me levante y sentí los fuertes brazos de Emmet alrededor de mi cintura.

-Sabes estaba pensado- me dijo acercándose a mi oreja

-Tu pensado eso nunca en bueno- le dije sonriendo picadamente el mordió mi oreja suavemente

-Pondríamos venirnos tú y yo antes, para estar solos eso implicaría una problema matemático tu más yo mas una casa para nosotros solos es igual a una Rosali gritando y aun Emmet rompiendo la habitación- yo reí ante su ocurrencia y me di la vuelta para abrazarlo

-Me parece perfecto- le dije mientras nos abrazábamos con mas fuerza al que el contesto peor fuimos interrumpidos por el grito desgarrador de una mujer y el llanto de una bebe.

-Ayudadme - Rápidamente miramos a la mujer que sin duda con su cuerpo protegía a un bebe y un vampiro estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

-Emmet - le dije con desesperación y nos acercamos corriendo hasta donde estaba la mujer que ya no gritaba si no estaba muerta le faltaba poco para estarlo, cuando llegamos el vampiro de cabello claro y ojos rojos nos miro.

-Lo siento de haber sabido que estabais por as hubiera dejado algo, pero- dijo mientras aspiraba el olor- la niña es mía huele deliciosamente - El bebe no eso no mire a Emmet asustada

-Deja tranquilo al bebe y márchate de aquí- le dijo con un gruñido

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué?- dijo desafiante el otro vampiro poniéndose en una poción de ataque, seguramente a Emmet no le importa tener una pelea pero no era el momento además no quería que saliera dañado.

-No queremos problemas deja a la niña y márchate- dijo Carlisle y la verdad me alivie mucho cuando lo vi ¿Cómo sabia que teníamos problemas?, Alice seguro, le mire y el venia con Esme, entonces el vampiro nos miro a los cuatro.

-Esa niña es mía- no me hacia falta tener el don de Edward o de Alice para saber lo que estaba pensando. Me abalance para intentar coger a la niña al mismo tiempo que el y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron y sonaron como dos piedras enormes chocando Emmet se abalanzo corriendo sobre el otro vampiro el jamás permitiría que alguien me hiciera daño, pero este fue mas rápido y a Emmet no le dio tiempo, pues este se escapo, solo pudimos verle salir corriendo.

Fui corriendo y tome a la niña entre mis brazos que no dejaba de llorar y me acerque a la mujer, al igual que Carlisle que rápidamente la reviso pero el me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Prote..ge a mi… ni..ña- me dijo la mujer con su ultimo aliento.

Yo me quede con la niña en mis brazos y empecé a acunarla y su llanto se corto un poco era una niña con un color de pelo un poco raro color chocolate y unos ojos de color café y paliada y era una niña tenia pendientes y bestia de rosa. Emmet se acerco a mi y acaricio mi pelo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto yo asentí sin apartar la vista de la niña yo no dejaba de acunarla y eso pareció calmarla porque dejo de llorar pero a mi ya me surgía una duda su madre estaba muerte y seguramente su padre y yo en estos simples minutos que la e tenido en mis brazos me he enamorado de la niña y su madre me pidió la protegiera pero la duda seguía en mi mente ¿Qué pasa ahora con pequeña?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A GERY02, KARLA CLLN, KIKA 357, NENA Y AFRODITACULLEN POR AVISARME DE QUE EL CAPITULO ESTABA MAL SUBIDO Y COMO HABEIS DICHO ALGUNAS ESTE CAPITULO ES DE OTRA HISTORIA SIMPLEMENTE ME HE EQUIVOCADO PERO TODOS SOMOS HUMANOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVISAR Y SEGUIR LEYENOD PUES NO ME EQUIBOCARE MAS LO PROMETO GRACIAS DE NUEVO CHICAS SOIS GENIALES EN CUANTO A ANNALICE MI HISTORIA NO ES PLAGIADA Y PUEDO DEMOSTRARLO PERO LA HISORIA QUE TU LEISTE EN OTRA PAGINA PUEDE SER MIA PUESTA ESTA SUBIDA EN VARIAS PAGINAS WEB, PERO TE REPITO NO ESTA PLAGIADA PUES LA TENGO REGISTRADA DESDE CASI DOS AÑOS PERO AUN ASI GRACIAS POR AVISAR A TODOS LOS DEMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MUCHAS GRAICAS


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Nos la quedamos

Rosali Cullen

25 de septiembre de 1987

Acaba de hablar con Alice por teléfono al parecer tubo una visión en la que el hombre moría a manos de una mujer y otro hombre y el tercero perseguía a la mujer. Nosotros los vampiros estábamos diseñados para matar pero solo para alimentarnos pero hacer creer aun mujer que tiene posibilidades de salvarse era cruel pues el vampiro que la ha matado solo quería divertirse y hacer eso era repúgnate, y muy asqueroso. Pero por suerte he podido salvar a esa niña pues a uno metros encontramos el cadáver del padre la niña. Emmet y Esme habían ido a investigar yo decidí quedarme con Carlisle que estaba revisando a la niña.

-Ya esta- dijo Carlisle- esta bien no tiene nada- me dijo -pero si tiene hambre seguro- La niña estaba tumbada en la cama del hotel donde nos hospedábamos yo la tome en brazos y la arrope con la manta, pues decidí desnudarla la ropita que llevaba estaba muy sucia debido a que todo lo que había paso.- Me acercare a la farmacia para comprar leche- dijo Carlisle yo asentí, fue entonces cuando sentí la puerta de abrirse y Emmet y mi madre entraron.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado? - les pregunta enseguida

-Hola para ti también- dijo sarcásticamente Emmet

-Lo siento- me disculpe Emmet me sonrío enseñándome esos preciosos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban, entonces el me extendió una bolsa yo la tome

- Son las cosas de la niña pensé que harían falta - me dijo

-¿Qué habéis averiguado? - pregunto Carlisle

-El padre de la niña es obviamente el hombre que encontramos se llama Charlie Swam y es el jefe de policía de Froks , la mujer que encontramos es su madre Renee Swam es profesora de parvulario y ella - dijo mirando a la niña con adoración- se llama Isabella Marie Swam y nació el 15 de este mes- dijo Esme

-¿Qué habéis hecho con los cadáveres?- pregunto Carlisle

-Parece que salieron a cambiar una rueda del coche y les ataco un animal- mi madre suspiro- ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?- Yo en eso lo tenia mas que claro lo que pasaría con ella

-Me la voy a quedar - dije mientras le ponía ropa limpia que había en la bolsa sentí como los demás me miraban

-Rosali hija lo siento mucho pero no puedes- yo mire mal a Carlisle

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte, pero siendo sincera me daba igual lo que dijera me iba a quedar con ella

-Porque es una niña humana y tu no Rosali crecerá - dijo Carlisle

-Rosali cielo- dijo mi madre con ese tono maternal- Se que quieres a esa niña pero Carlisle tiene razón- mi madre suspiro- Además Emmet tendrá algo que decir- yo mire a Emmet buscando su apoyo el me miro

-Creo que ellos tiene razón- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Sabia que mi mayor deseo era ser madre. Parece que esto también sorprendió a nuestros padres pues miraban a Emmet con los ojos como platos

-Esme será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Carlisle y sin decir nada salieron de la habitación

-¿Por qué no quieres que me la quede?- le pregunte dolida pues así me sentía muy dolida, pensaba en quedarme a la niña con o sin Emmet

-Por que yo no estoy preparado para esto ni como humano y ni como vampiro además ¿Cuándo ella tenga diecisiete años que le diremos? -

-Cuando llegue a los diecisiete ya lo veremos y ¿para que no estas preparado?- le pregunte la verdad eso no lo había entendido bien

-Para ser padre- yo mire a Emmet con la boca abierta la verdad nunca me hubiera esperado esa respuesta - Si te quedas a la niña serias su madre y yo tendría que ser su padre y eso no puedo- me dijo

-Emmet es algo que ya veras como lo consigues serás un padre genial - le dije en un intento desesperado por convencerle

-Rosali lo siento pero… - se que medito las palabras que me iba a decir - se que la niña no tiene la culpa y que tu deseas ser madre y que esto es lo peor que te puedo hacer pero si te quedas con la niña no podemos seguir- mi corazón muerto se rompió y dolió dolió mucho

-Emmet, por favor vamos a hablar las cosas- deje a mi pequeña en la cama entro dos almohadas para que no se cayera y me acerque a Emmet

-Rosali ¿sabes como me siento? - no lo sabia - Me siento el ser existente mas miserable y mierda de la tierra por hacerte esto, pero..- Emmet agacho la mirada- no puedo

-Emmet no hagas esto no me des a elegir entre la pequeña y tu- le suplique a Emmet de poder llorar lo estaría sin duda - Emmet por favor- le suplique

-Lo siento Rosali- me dijo Emmet entonces en un parpadear de ojos ya no estaba Emmet pero si la puerta abierta Emmet se había ido, empecé a sollozar y la niña empezó a llorar yo me acerque a la niña y la tome en brazos tenia una hija pero había perdido a Emmet.

5 de noviembre de 1987

Las autoridades declararon que el matrimonio Swam había muerto a manos de un animal y que posiblemente también mato a su hija Isabella puesto que no encontraban el cuerpo de la niña. Me hice cargo del entierro y de la casa de los Swam para que Bella de mayor tuviera algo de sus padres. El entierro simule que era un seguro que tenían los Swam he hice que les pusieran los mejores ataúdes, las mejores lapidas, las mejores flores, en definitiva lo mejor de lo mejor. En este momento estaba con la niña en Chicago pronto tomaría un vuelo para Nueva Yorks donde estaban los demás ansiosos por conocer a mi hija todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla menos Edward.

Todos coincidían en que era mala idea quedarme con Bella, pero a pesar de eso les hacia mucha ilusión tener un bebe en casa pero Edward no quería un bebe en casa y me echaba la calque de que Emmet se halla marchado. Emmett… llamaba todos los días a los demás miembros de la familia para saber como estaban y como estaba yo y por supuesto la niña pero desde que se marcho yo no había hablado con el.

Dios Mio le echaba de menos , y hay un refrán que nunca olvidare "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" que verdad mas grande no valore lo bastante a Emmet y ahora que ya no lo tenia sabia lo que había perdido y me había costado mucho tomar esta decisión pero necesitaba a Emmet. Daria a mi pequeña Bella en adopción, a ella jamás le faltaría de nada pues yo no la lleve nueve meses dentro pero la quería como mía y yo la protegería pero desde la distancia junto con Emmet, por lo que el resto de la familia jamás conocería a Bella.

Alice POV

Todos estábamos muy tristes por la partida de Emmet hablábamos con el todos los días y varias veces , pero la tristeza que sentíamos quizás podría aliviarla la pequeña Bella pues se que ella y yo, tendremos una gran amistad como tía y sobrina pero sobretodo seriamos grandes amigas. Estaba deseando que viniera pues había comprado un montón de ropitas para la niña y ya tenia pensado como iría su habitación pero pos supuesto necesitaba la aprobación de su madre.

-Alice es una mala idea- me dijo Edward

-¿El que?- le pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta

-Lo de la niña y tu sin conocerla te estas encariñando con ella, esa niña no va a traer mas que problemas - dijo Edward exasperado pues el no aprobado de la niña como todos pero a todos nos hacia ilusión tenerla aquí aunque no lo aprobáramos, eso la verdad era muy raro. Iba a contestarle a Edward cuando una imagen vino a mi mente. Rosali estaba en la puerta de un orfanato sin duda, y llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos la niña. Cuando llego a la puerta del orfanato la dejo en una cesta bien arropada por mantitas en rosa de la mejor calidad "te prometo que te cuidare, que nunca te faltara de nada pero entiéndeme necesito a Emmet" sollozaba Rosali entonces le dio un beso a la niña se quito una pulsera que le perteneció a ella en su vida humana y se levanto llamo al timbre y se marcho pero en le distancia veía como recogían a su hija

-¿Va a renunciar a la niña?- pregunto Edward sin salir de su asombra al igual que yo Rosali deseaba ser madre pero por el amor de Emmet renunciaba a la niña

-Hay que avisar a Emmet solo el impedirá que de a la niña en adopción- tome corriendo el teléfono y marque directamente a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba Emmet nada mas cogerlo no le di tiempo a decir nada. - Emmet Rosali va a dar a la niña en adopción- le dije

-¿Cómo?- pregunto

-He tenido una visión donde Rosali da a la niña en adopción por ti, tienes que hacer algo rápido- le dije Emmet entonces colgó el teléfono. Yo solo podia esperar ver la visión donde Emmet buscara a Rosali y juntos fueran felices con el bebe pero esa aun no llegaba y yo solo podía rogar porque Emmet llegara a tiempo para que evitara la locura que Rosali iba a cometer.

Rosali POV

Deja a niña en la cesta y la abrigue con las mejores mantitas en color rosa yo no dejaba de sollozar sin lagrimas aun no me creía lo que iba a hacer perno necesito a Emmet junto a mi. Había investigado este orfanato y era sin duda el mejor que donde podía estar, pero yo me encargaría de que nunca le faltara nada ni ropa ni comida, y que por supuesto tuviera una buena familia que la quisiera.

-Te prometo que te cuidare, que nunca te faltara de nada pero entiéndeme necesito a Emmet- Le dije a la pequeña que se removió incomoda la pobre había pasado por mucho en tan solo unos meses. Le di un beso en su pequeña frente, me quite una pulsera. Mi padre hizo que mandaran hacer la pulsera especialmente para mi cuando yo nací ahora esa pulsera seria de mi hija metí la pulsera en el cesto.

-Rosali- dijo una voz detrás de mí, yo di un pequeño salto pues me asuste, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte a Emmet

-Alice me aviso .Te has vuelto loca- Me dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba a mi- Coguela y vámonos, antes de que alguien se entere de que estamos aquí-

-Emmet he tomado una decisión te quiero a ti - le dije el me miro y sonrío mi respiración se corto cuando vi sus hoyuelos.

-Y yo te quiero a ti y la culpa de esto la tengo yo he si un egoísta - Emmet tomo la cesta donde estaba la niña- No se como asumiré esto pero te quiero a ti y ya veremos como hacemos las cosas -

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunte sin salir de mi asombro

-Si- me dijo yo me abrace a el con fuerza y el con su mano - Nos la quedamos- Yo solo pude abrazar con mas fuerza a Emmet me habían encantado sus palabras "Nos la quedamos" en plural.

LLAMARME PESADA SI QUERÉIS PERO LO DE SIEMPRE VISITAR MI PAGINA Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS BESOS


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La Tua Cantante

Rosali POV

10 de noviembre de 1987

Termine de ducharme estábamos de vuelta en hotel, mañana por la mañana volveríamos con los demás miembros de la familia. Aun no me lo creía estaba con mi marido y con mi hija mi pequeña Isabella, ahora no solo mi felicidad era completa sino la de los demás que un sin conocer a mi pequeña la quieren. Se que no aprueban al cien por cien la idea de tener una niña humana en casa pero aunque no lo aprueben se que les hacia ilusión a todos excepto a Edward pero el es un caso a aparte.

Salí del cuarto de baño , pues aunque no me hiciera falta me encantaba darme largos baños me puse el pijama para estar cómoda pues al igual que el baño no me hace falta pijama para dormir porque no duermo pero así estaba mas cómoda y una vez termine salí del baño y me encontré a Emmet tumbado en la cama jugando con mi pequeña... con nuestra pequeña hija. Era la imagen mas bonita que había visto en toda mi existencia e incluso en los pocos años de mi vida humana.

-Debería de estar dormida- le dije a Emmett el me miro y sonrió yo me acerque y me puse al otro lado de mi pequeña Bella

-Es una niña muy rara- me dijo Emmet es verdad era una niña muy rara porque estaba rodeada de dos vampiros y no lloraba al contrario no dejaba de chupar el dedo de Emmet

-Es verdad, debería estar llorando- le dije a Emmet entonces le mire a los ojos y el a mi-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunte

-Si- entonces volvió a mirar a la Bella- Bella ¿quien es tu mama?- dijo tomando manita de Bella y señalando en mi dirección- ¿y papa?- dijo señalándose así mismo con la manita de Bella- Si papa soy yo- yo reí suavemente ante su ocurrencia aunque el dijera que no esta preparado para ser padre yo se que será el mejor de todo el mundo ya que cuidara de nuestra hija. Ahora si que tenia la felicidad completa, ahora solo quedaba que los demás conocieran a la niña aunque siendo sincera se que todos la adorarían pero tenia miedo a la reacción de Edward.

Edward POV

14 de noviembre de 1987

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la niña de Rosali y Emmett, y no entiendo por que no entendían que es una mala idea tener a un niña humana creciendo con nosotros, pero al parecer no lo entendían. Pero se que era inútil intentar razonar con Rosali aunque reconozco que nuestra relación a partir de ahora sera muy distinta, pues había cambiado mi visión acerca de ella, renunciar a lo que mas desea en la faz del universo por Emmet era muy noble por su parte y eso había hecho que cambiara mi opinión acerca de Rosali aunque sigo pensado en que es una mala idea traer a la niña casa.

-Voy a tocar un rato- dije "_ahora"_ pensó mi madre "_Rosali y Emmet están a punto de venir con la pequeña_" pensó mi madre mientras terminaba de colocar la cosas de la niña en el estante pues era la primera vez que los estantes tenían comida. - Sera solo un rato- y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada yo me marche a sala del piano. Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva sala para el piano y tengo que reconocer que me hubiera gustado volver a Forks pero con la niña no podíamos por eso nos marchamos de Inglaterra y nos mudamos a Canadá.

Me senté en la banqueta de piano y empecé a tocar la canción que escribe ya hace algunos años en homenaje al amor que se procesaban Carlisle y Esme. Hasta el momento era una de mis grandes composiciones. Empecé a tocar el piano. No se cuanto tiempos estuve a si pero entonces los sentí los pensamientos de todos y en sus mentes una imagen la pequeña Bella. La niña tenia un color de pelo poco común parecía chocolate y sus ojos eran también de un color muy peculiar color café y la niña era pálida. Después de meditar un rato decidí salir a conocer a la niña. Abrí la puerta y un olor espectacular llego a mi junto con una visión de Alice. _Yo estaba entrando en la habitación y a ninguno le daba tiempo de hacer nada lo siguiente que se vio no era negro sino sangre_

-Edward no- grito mi hermana Alice pero yo no la escuche simplemente me abalance sobre la pequeña, Emmet no se lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso entre Rosali que tenia a la niña en brazos y yo esa niña tenia que ser mía su sangre me pertenecí. Nunca en todos estos años, si ni si quiera cuando me alimente de humanos sentí algo igual sentía como el veneno de la ponzoña se agolpaba en mi boca y la garganta me ardía como las llamas del infierno. Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle me intentaban sujetar mientras Alice y Esme protegían el cuerpo de Rosali que a un tenia a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la pobre no dejaba de llorar.

-Edward cálmate- me suplicaba Carlisle

-Dejarme tiene que ser mía- les gritaba pues era lo que sentía, solo desea en estos momentos una cosa la sangre de la pequeña y con todo el dolor de mi corazón todos me daban igual ahora solo necesitaba sentir su sangre bajar por mi garganta.

-Rosali- grito Emmet- llévatela de aquí-

-Iros con ella- dijo Carlisle, vi como las tres mujeres del nuestra familia salieron, llevándoselo con sigo a la pequeña que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Poco a poco el veneno de la ponzoña desapareció dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca, lo que no desapareció fue la quemazón de la garganta que iba en aumento ¿Que me ha pasado? Es solo una niña de un par de meses. Nunca pensé sentir algo tan fuerte por una humana pero una cosa de la que si estaba seguro era de que esa niña estaba en serio peligro cerca de mí.

Edward POV

17 de noviembre de 1987

Había tenido que marcharme de casa, si me hubiera quedado hubiera matado a la pobre Bella, solo espero que de mayor no tuviera algún trauma en menos de dos meses dos vampiros la han intentado matar. Me sentia horrible y no solo por haber intentado matar a la niña si no por Emmet por Rosali y por el resto de la familia. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros pensamientos. Tanya Denali, cuando ataque a la niña decidí alejarme un tiempo era lo mejor y decidí irme a Alaska donde estaban los Denalis otro clan de vampiros como nosotros vegetarianos.

Estaba tumbado en suelo y no dejaba de nevar en ningún momento me moví simplemente vine me tumbe, y me puse a mirar las estrellas y al no moverme la nieva había tapado mi cuerpo por completo pero ahora Tanya estaba moviéndoos ami alrededor haciendo que la nieve se moviese y descubriese mi cuerpo cuando termino se tumbo a mi lado riendo.

-Hola- me dijo Tanya.

-Hola- le conteste con un susurro

-¿Como estas?-me pregunto sinceramente

-Mejor, supongo- le dije pues era la verdad no sabia como sentirme, pues había hablado con Carlisle y me contó acerca de lo que ocurría La Tua Cantante. Su sangre cantaba para mi mas que ninguna otra por eso estuve apunto de matar a esa niña. Tanya tenía una pregunta que hacerme.

-¿Te marchas?- me pregunto

-Si- le dije simplemente- Voy a marcharme no puedo estar alejado toda la vida de mi familia por la niña- Los pensamientos de Tanya eran tristes pues lo primero que pensó cuando llegue era que venia a buscarla y ella estaba triste porque pensaba que me quedaría algún tiempo con ellos, pues ella siempre quiso ser mi compañera.

-No hace falta que te marches- me dijo pude ver en su mente como ella imaginaba que me quedaba allí con ella como mi pareja.

-Lo tengo decido, tendré que acostumbrarme al olor de la niña- le dije

-¿Estas seguro?- me pregunto aun que fue mas una suplica que una pregunta.

-Si- le dije entonces me gire para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi, me acerque a su mejilla para darle un beso, pero puede leer en su mente y antes de que girara su cara para que nuestros labios se toparan le di un suave beso en la mejilla- Gracias -Simplemente me levante y me marche al bosque quería cazar. Volvería a casa y tenia que estar lo mas posiblemente saciado pues volvería con la pequeña Bella con mi Tua Cantante.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS LO DE SIEMPRE VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB ALLI HAY IMANES NOTICIAS ETC VISITARLA POR FAVOR GRACIAS BESOS


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Completo por primera vez

Edward POV

30 de noviembre de 1987

Ya visualizaba la casa, todos sabían que iba a casa y estaban deseando de verme pues están preocupados por mi después de lo que había pasado, todos estaba preocupados ecepto Rosali que no le hacia gracia que volviera lo sabia, a Emmet si le hacia ilusión que volviera pues hable con el por teléfono y no me juzgaba a el ya le paso algo parecido. Ya iba por el camino que llevaba a casa y en la salida estaban mis padres acompañados de Jasper y Alice encima de esta había una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenido" y la verdad no me sorprendía.

Llegue hasta la entrada y nada mas abrir el coche Alice estaba prácticamente encimad e mi dándome un abrazo seguido de mi madre, cuando nos separamos subí las escaleras del porche y me abrace a mi padre cuando me separe también me abrace con Jasper. Y una vez me separe de este sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazándome por detrás . Ese abrazo de oso solo podía ser de un persona.

-Eddy bienvenido- me dijo Emmet

-No me llames Eddy - le conteste fue entonces cuando lo sentí y me tense. La pequeña estaba cerca muy cerca de mi y no me equivoque los pensamientos de Rosali me lo confirmaron "_voy a sacar a la mi niña si le haces algo te matare lenta y dolorosamente"_seguidamente la puerta se abrió y Rosali llevaba a la niña en brazos la tenia fuertemente protegida y no se acercaba a mi.

-Rosali- dijo Emmett- démosle el beneficio de la duda- dijo Emmet- lo que le paso le puede pasar a cualquiera- Emmet río irónicamente- Que me lo digan a mi- dijo mientras recordaba el suceso después de ser transformado pues el mato a una mujer por que su sangre cantaba para el, era su Tua Cantante. Rosali suspiro y pensó en las palabras que había dicho Emmet y decidió ceder. Rosali estaba muy cambiada se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera ella misma impresionante. Rosali se acerco poco a poco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido- lo dijo sinceramente aunque no confiaba en mí, decidimos pasar a dentro y yo tenía que hacer fuerza de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre la niña, pero cuando miraba con su carita pálida, coronado por un sonrojo adorable, y esos ojos color café mirándome me deshacía toda idea de matarla pues la verdad la niña era muy hermosa.

14 de diciembre de 1987

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al olor de la niña peor que me fuera acostumbrando no quiere decir que no siguiera deseando su sangre, pero al menos me controlaba y tengo que reconocer que mi relación con Rosali había mejorado pero aun no se fiaba de que yo me quedara con la niña, pues todos los miembros de la familia menos yo habían jugado, le habían dado el biberón, bañado de todo menos yo pero los demás estaban encantados pues era el ojito derecho de todos lo miembros de la casa y no era para menos cada día la pequeña esta mas hermosa, francamente ya me imagino a Emmet siendo un padre sobre protector.

En este momento estaba en la cocina con Emmet ambos estábamos mirando asqueados como Rosali y Esme estaban preparando el biberón a la niña. No se como podía tomar eso olía fatal. Alice estaba arriba probándole cientos de vestidos a la pequeña Bella, pobrecilla no sabe lo que espera cuando sea mayor.

-Esto ya esta- dijo Rosali -Alice por favor baja a niña- En menos de un minuto Alice estaba abajo con la niña que llevaba un trajecito en rosa que le quedaba muy bien. Rosali tomo a la niña en brazos y empezó a darle el biberón, Alice y Esme salieron de la cocina para ultimar unos detalles, pues le habían comprado un armario nuevo para la habitación de Bella ¿alguna vez se pondría toda la ropita que le han comprado?

-Eddy- dijo Emmet, no le gruñí por que se asustaría la niña- Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué piensa?- dijo Emmet ¿Qué piensa? Una buena pregunta

-No lo se- le dije Rosali y Emmet inmediatamente levantaron la cabeza para mirarme

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto Rosali

-No se lo que piensa le pregunte a Carlisle y bueno llegamos a la conclusión de que es una niña muy rara- les dije pues así era nunca he sido capaz de leerle la mente a Bella y cuando lo hable con Carlisle llegamos a esa conclusión que alguna vez tenia que toparme con alguien que fuera inmune a mi don, y ese alguien es Bella

-¿Pero no es nada malo?- pregunto preocupada Rosali

-No simplemente que es inmune a mi don, pero que esperábamos esta rodeada de vampiros y no se asusta, es muy rara- les dije

-Tienes razón mi pequeña es muy rara- Rosali le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña que seguía bebiendo de su biberón ya le quedaba poco.

-Edward- Emmet carraspeo - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- me sorprendió mucho lo que este hizo, cerró su mente al igual que Rosali

-Claro que puedes pedirme lo que quieras- le dije

-Rosali y yo queremos irnos a pasar la noche solos- dijo Emmett mientras visualizaba en su mente a lo que se refería.

-Vale, vale lo he entendido no hace falta que lo pienses- no me gustaba escuchar a lo miembros de mi familia pensar precisamente en eso bastante tenia con el resto del mundo.

-Bueno, Carlisle y Esme salen a cazar y Jasper y Alice se van de viaje para estar a solas unos días y bueno tu podrías quedarte con la niña mientras Rosali y yo pasamos un tiempo a solas- dijo Emmett volviendo a pensar en las imágenes de antes

-Esta bien si no vuelves a pensar en eso, me quedo con la niña - Emmet me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos, solo espero que no me tenga que arrepentir de mis palabras pero esta noche me quedaba con la pequeña, pero debería de contenerme pues es un miembro mas de la familia.

Ya estaba solo en casa todos se habían marchado, Emmet y Rosali habían comprado una casa cerca de la frontera de Canadá, aunque siendo sinceros no iba a durar mucho tiempo en pie pues aunque le dije a Emmet que no pensara en eso no pudo evitarlo y pensó en eso. Antes de marcharse Rosali me dio unas instrucciones pero me dijo que no me preocupara que la pequeña era muy tranquila.

En estos momentos estaba mirando la tele, pues no podía tocar el piano ni escuchar música la niña se podría despertar y no sabría bien que hacer siendo sinceros pero mis intentos de que la niña no llorara fueron inútiles pues empezó a llorar me levante de la silla y poco a poco me acerque a la habitación de la pequeña y lentamente abrí la puerta su olor me dio de lleno, es solo una niña tuve que recordarme a mi mismo. Pase a la habitación de la pequeña era rosa de diseño se notaba la mano de Alice.

Me acerque a la cuna y me asome la niña no dejaba de llorar la pobre había vomitado y siendo sinceros olía fatal, tome a Bella en brazos y se calmo un poco pero no del todo, era preciosa. ¿Y ahora que? ¿ Tendría que cambiarla y lavarla? No podía dejarla así. Me acerque a la cómoda donde seguramente guardaban la ropa de Bella y después de examinar la ropita decidí por algo azul seguro que le queda muy bien, después tome a la pequeña en brazos delicadamente y nos fuimos al baño que Alice había diseñado solo para ella en rosa como la habitación.

Una vez llegue al cuarto de baño le quite la ropita a Bella y la bañe, si los demás me vieran no se lo creerían, yo bañando a la niña que quería matar para saciarme con su sangre. Termine de bañarla y le puse el trajecito azul y como pensé no me equivocaba, le quedaba perfecto, una vez termine de ponérselo la acune en mis brazos y ella empezó chupar mi frío dedo.

-¿Te gusta mi dedo congelado?- le pregunte a la niña, la imagen parecía graciosa pues estaba hablando con un bebe y por primera vez desde que nací me sentí completo, por primera vez sentía una calidez en el pecho que me agradaba ay me confortaba y simplemente me sentía completo.

15 de diciembre de 1987

Estaba preparando el biberón a la niña, pues Rosali y Emmett habían avisado de que llegarían un poco mas tarde pues tenían que reparar el daño causado pero preferí no preguntar cuanto daño habían hecho, pero Rosali le explico como hacer el biberón para la niña pues tenia que desayunar pero yo solo pensaba en una cosa en la lo completo que me siento con la pequeña. Termine de preparar el biberón y tome a la niña en brazos y al igual que anoche me sentí completo y no sabia como tomarme esto, pero me deshice de esos pensamientos y empezó a limitar a la niña que enseguida empezó a absorber la leche.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?- le pregunte a la pequeña esperando que me contestara, aun sabia que no podía contestarme era muy pequeña- Bueno no dejas de beber eso es que la he hecho bien - sonreí nunca me hubiera perdonado hacerle algo a Bella empecé a oler el olor de Emmet y Rosali al igual que empecé a escuchar sus pensamientos estaban cercas- Mama y papa ya vienen- le dije al mismo tiempo que se terminaba el biberón.

Deje el biberón en el fregadero ya lo lavaría después y me coloque a Bella en un hombre Rosali me había dicho que tenia que echar los gases que si podría ponerse mala. Empecé a frotarle la espalda cuando por la puerta entraron Emmet y Rosali, a los dos se le ilumino la cara cuando vieron a Bella.

-Mi niña- dijo Rosali acercándose y pude ver en sus pensamiento como deseaba cogerla yo se la puse en sus brazos y en mi pecho desapareció la calidez que me daba la pequeña- ¿Qué tal se a portado?- me pregunto Roslai

-Genial- tanto Rosali como Emmett me lo agradecieron con sus pensamientos, yo les conteste con una sonrisa

-Edward - me dijo Emmet- Lleva un trajecito azul ¿te as dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle cuando la has lavado? - me dijo Emmet sarcásticamente pues en los bebes siempre había sido rosa para ellas y azul para el y yo había vestido de azul, pero un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente y era la calidez que yo sentía con la niña, y sigo sin saber como interpretar eso pero solo se que por primera vez desde que nací me sentí completo.

EN MI PAGINA WEB HAY IMÁGENES SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO POR FAVOR VISITAR MI PAGINA WE OS GUSTARA SEGURO BESOS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Primeros años de Bella I

Edward POV

28 de junio de 1989

Cada vez era mas fácil convivir con Bella pues me su olor ya no me atraía como antes pero me atraía, eso no voy a negarlo. La pequeña Bella estaba muy guapa, cada día mas hermosa y a mi cada día me gustaba mas tenerla entre mis brazos por que simplemente me siento completo, nunca pensé que esta niña traería tanta felicidad ami familia y no solo lo digo por mi sino por los demás. Rosali estaba irreconocible se había olvidado de muchas cosas y en cuanto a los demás a todos se les caía bien en definitiva nos había robado nuestro muerto corazón a todos.

-No se como puede comer eso- dijo Jasper arrugando la nariz- Huele fatal- Bella ya comía purés y pienso lo mismo que Jasper huele fatal pero a ella le gusta sobre todo el de manzana. En estos momentos Rosali estaba ayudando a Bella a comer pues aun no manejaba bien la cuchara y se manchaba mucho.

-Ma...ma- todos miramos Bella y en especial Rosali que no daba crédito a lo que había dicho

-¿Ha dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho?- pregunto mirando a Bella ninguno dijo nada de lo emocionados que estábamos - Bella cariño mío dilo otra vez- dijo Rosali aun mas emocionada. Todos nos acoplamos alredor de la pequeña esperando que así lo dijera pero no dijo nada

-Bueno tal vez mas tarde- dijo Esme antes de reír suavemente

-Rosali siéntete orgullosa- dijo Alice dando saltos de un lado para otro- Te ha dicho mama-

-Ma..maa- volvió a repetir Bella a lo que todos reímos y la miramos

-Nunca veré a una niña tan rara como esta- dijo Carlisle

-Hay que recordar este momento voy por la cámara colocaros- dijo Alice, a ninguno nos dio tiempo ha decir nada porque ya estaba con la cámara cuando nos dimos cuenta nos colocamos todos alrededor de Bella mientras Alice prepara la cámara para que echaba la foto automáticamente podía ver en su mente como ella tenia una visión de Rosali poniendo la foto en un álbum de bebe y abajo escribía "primera palabra".

Rosali POV

18 de octubre de 1989

No tenia palabras para expresar lo que se siente, yo no había tenido a Bella en mi vientre pero la quería a un mas. Como también la quería mi marido y el resto del mundo. Bella cada día estaba más grande y más hermosa y ya hablaba un poco y Alice iba a comprarle un tacata para que aprendiera a andar.

-Bella- dijo Jasper, que para el la niña había sido una bendición pues ahora le era mas fácil convivir con los humanos y quería un montón a la pequeña-¿Como me llamo?- le pregunto Jasper

-sper-dijo Bella y todos reímos

-¿Y yo quien soy?- le pregunto Carlisle

-Abulo car- volvimos a reír y Carlisle señalo a Esme - Abela meme-

-¿Y yo?- dijo Alice dando saltitos

-Ali- dijo mi pequeña

-¿y yo?- le pregunto Edward, Bella entonces miro a Emmet y este se empezó a reír

-Eddy- dijo la niña a lo que sin duda todos rompimos a reír sin duda eso se lo había enseñado Emmet Edward miro mal a Emmet pero mi niña reía- Edyy- volvió a decir sin parar de reír a lo que Emmet le acompaño la felicidad inundaba nuestro hogar y no me haca falta ser Jasper para notarlo y era una sensación divina.

Edward POV

23 de enero de 1990

Había salido a cazar acompañado de Emmet y Jasper y en estos momentos íbamos camino a casa. Veníamos muy contentos pues Jasper y Emmet habían tenido un gran encontronazo con unos osos antes de matarlo y yo me fui detrás de un puma. A medida que íbamos acercándonos a la casa fui sintiendo los pensamientos de Carlisle y las chicas que se encontraban en la casa.

-Una carrera- dijo Emmet a lo que sin duda no necesitaba contestación los tres empezamos a correr y llegamos a la par a la puerta pero sin duda yo fui el primero pues era el mas rápido- Quiero una revancha- dijo Emmet mientras entrábamos a la casa, este chico llevaba muy mal perder. Inmediatamente fuimos hasta el comedor donde Esme y Alice estaban planeando un cambio en la habitación de Bella, Carlisle estaba sentado leyendo un libro y Rosali estaba con la pequeña Bella que tenia un montón de papeles

-Bella sácate eso de la boca- dijo Rosali mientras Bella se metía los papeles en la boca -

-¿Carlisle tiene un montón de juguetes por que le das papales?- le pregunto Emmet

-Hola a vosotros también- dijo sarcásticamente Carlisle- A demás esta demostrado que jugar con papeles ayuda a su desarrollo - le dijo a Emmett se acerco y empezó a quitarle los papeles, la pequeña tomo un lapicero y se lo tiro pero Emmet por supuesto lo atrapo

-Ey no seas agresiva Bella- dijo Emmet sarcásticamente. Todos nos quedamos allí jugando con la pequeña esta niña había sido una de las mejores cosas que podía habernos pasado en nuestra vida y nuestra existencia.

Esme POV

28 de noviembre de 1990

Rosali y Emmett estaban en un lado del salón y nosotros en otro sujetando a Bella, le estábamos intentando enseñar a andar pero era muy torpe y le cuesta mucho. Adoro a esta niña, me considero la madre de Rosali y ella me considera su madre y como madre que soy me dolía mucho ver a Rosali sufrir pero no tener hijos y pensé si se quedaba con ella seria una mala idea pero ahora se que es lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado.

-Bella cielo, ven con nosotros- dijo Rosali estirando los brazos, poco a poco Bella empezó a gatear - Andando cielo no gateando- dijo Rosali

-Si cielo andando- dijo Emmett - Mira así, primero un pie y luego otro- dijo Emmet andando - primero uno y luego otro-

-Mira Bella eso es un vampiro tonto- dijo Edward riendo Emmet se paro en seco y se abalanzo sobre Edward y empezamos a jugar como lo que son, hermanos.

-Chicos que os vais a hacer daño- les regañe, aunque siendo sinceros me encantaba estos momentos de familia.

-Emmett- dijo Rosali ambos se volvieron y el resto también y vimos a Bella andando a trompicones , después de unas cuantas caídas se levanto ayudada de sus manos llego hasta donde estaba Emmet y Edward poniendo en medio de los dos, yo solo pude sonreír mi nieta ya andaba.

Carlisle POV

15 de abril de 1991

Estaba en mi casa en el despacho ultimando unos detalles, Esme y yo teníamos nuestro aniversario dentro de dos días haríamos sesenta y nueve años de casados y yo preparaba un noche romántica para ella y para mi los dos solos. Mi regalo de aniversario era una caballa alejada solo para los dos allí tendría una velada romántica obviamente sin comida, pero seria una velada perfecta y tengo que reconocer que Alice y Edward me han ayudado un poco. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamo a la puerta y supe inmediatamente quiera era por el olor.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto Esme

-Claro- le dije mientras ella entraba y yo tapaba algunos papeles que me hacían falta para la cabaña, pues si los veía se enteraría de mi regalo. Cuando llego a mi se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi y yo puse mis manos en sus muslos.

-Había pensado- dijo mientras jugaba con mi corbata – que podíamos ir a cazar tu y yo solos esta noche- yo reí con picardía pues nuestras cazas a solas siempre terminaba igual

-Me parece perfecto- le dije mientras nos besábamos entonces sentimos unos pasitos corriendo hacia mi despacho por lo que Esme se quito encima de mi corriendo. Bella paso corriendo a mi despacho completamente desnuda y cuando llego a mi se agarro a mi pierna, pues Emmet y Rosali se habían ido de caza, y Edward estaba en la universidad de medicina por tercera vez. . Me agache y tome a Bella en brazos.

-Una señorita no debe andar desnuda - le dije mi nieta, que bien sonaba eso, mi nieta, ella se puso colorada

-¿A dónde vas así?- le pregunto Esme tocándole la nariz pero no me contesto, supe completamente la respuesta cuando Alice entro a mi despacho con un montón de vestidos, en la mano. Alice iba seguida de Jasper.

-Bella tienes que probarte los vestidos- dijo Alice y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Alice- dijo Jasper- deja un rato tranquila a la pequeña- dijo Jasper

-Pero solo se tiene que probar estos vestidos- dijo Alice- Solo son treinta y ocho- todos miramos a Alice

-Alice hija, vas hacer que la niña aborrezca las compras y los vestidos- dije riendo-Bella ¿quieres que te ponga unos pantalones y unas zapatillas?- ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Carlisle- me reprocho Alice pero yo no le hice caso, estire una mano y Esme la tomo y salimos juntos por la puerta dejando Alice con Jasper que este la abrazo. Cuando me convertí en esto nunca pensé que mi vida podría ser tan perfecta como lo es ahora, pero si lo es simplemente perfecta con mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amante, mi mujer, mi amor mi todo y mis hijos que aunque no concebí a ninguno los quería como si lo hubiera hecho y por supuesto también quería a mi nieta Bella, que era muy rara a si de simple pero gracias a ella todo era perfecto.

Jasper POV

17 de junio de 1992

Al principio no me hizo ninguna gracia lo de la niña igual que a todos, pensamos que era una mala idea pero todos cambiamos de opinión, era una de las mejores cosas que nos pasara a todos y en mi caso no solo porque le había tomado cariño sino por que me ayudaba mucho. Para miera más difícil que para los demás la abstinencia a la sangre y con ella cerca era mejor pues me ayudaba a controlarme y ahora llevaba mucho mejor la abstinencia de sangre todo gracias a ella.

-Bella termínate el brócoli- dijo Esme a la que al igual que mis hermanos y mi querida Alice considerábamos nuestra madre. – No te levantaras hasta que no desaparezca el brócoli del plato-

-No quiero sabe mal- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Bella tienes que comértelo todo si quieres ser una niña fuerte, fuerte como lo soy yo- le dije entonces ella me miro

-Yo no quiero ser fuerte, comételo tu- dijo la niña

-Bella esa no es manera de contestar- le regaño su madre

-Además – le dije a Bella –Yo para estar fuerte me como un gran oso o un ciervo enorme- Bella miro a Jasper y empezó a sollozar

-Jasper como ositos y también a la mama de Bambi- Dijo Bella mientras sollozaba, ¡ Dios Mio¡ no podía verla llorar porque había dicho eso. Los demás me miraron mal.

-No cariño yo no me como a esos animalitos para ser mas fuerte- dije intentando calmarla

-¿Entonces que comes para estar fuerte?- me dijo sin dejar de sollozar

-Brócoli como tu- dijo Alice mirándome mal -¿Verdad Jasper?-

-Claro- dije

-A ver- dijo Bella todos me miraron, pero una cosa tenia clara, por todos los miembros de mi familia mataría incluida Bella por lo que no puede ser tan malo comerme el brócoli. Tomo los tres trozos de que había en el plato y me los comí ante la atenta mirada de todos. Entonces Bella sonrío triunfante y miro a Esme

-El plato ya esta vacío- dijo Bella a Esme- por lo que ya puedo levantarme- dijo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto de la silla.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunte pues no lo entendía

-Creo que un niña de cinco años acaba de engañar a siete vampiros, de mas de cincuenta años – dijo Carlisle cunado termino yo no pude evitar reírme Carlislte tenia razón, acaba de engañarnos y solo tenia cinco años, Bella era especial y solo espero que cuando sea consciente de que lo que somos no se asunte y salga corriendo, pues no se si lo soportaría quería a esa niña y me consuela saber que ella a mi, y lo mejor que me podía haber pasado era haber conocido a Alice que me llevo hasta una familia.


	15. Chapter 15

Principalmente tengo que pedir DISCULPAS por todo el retraso a la hora de subir fics pero todo tiene una buena explicación he estado enferme me detectaron un pequeño bulto en el pecho nada serio gracias a dios pero me lo tuvieron que quitar ( el bulto) después darme puntos después después e saltaron los puntos se infecto bueno un roollo muy desagradable pero después de todo eso tuve que ponerme al dia con los estudios y después de terminar los estudios he estado de practicas y me han dado trabajo por lo que todo tiene un final alegre pero no quiero aburriros mas al grano gracias por todos los mensajes a mi correo y en los fic pidiendome que actualice y prometo que are todo lo posible para poder actualizar una vez a la semana seguramente los domingos en fin muchas gracias a todo el mundo y por favor visitar mi pagina y si algien tiene alguna duda que me haga saberlo sin problema y tengo aclarar que la idea de este capitulo (solo de este capitulo el resto de la historia es mia) es de otro fic pero la idea las cosas que le pasan a bella pero tengo el permiso de la escritora del otro fic en fin no me lio mas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR FAVOR VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB .com/

Capitulo 15: Primeros años de Bella II

Edward POV

17 de enero de 1994

Todos estábamos en la sala mirando a Bella estaba viendo su película favorita la Bella y la Bestia, era su favorita porque la protagonista se llamaba igual que ella, Bella estaba enorme y ahora pasaba por una de las peores etapas. Según pude leer en la mente de los humanos que habían sido padres, esta era la peor etapa de todas. Todo era suyo absolutamente todo, solo espero que pase pronto de verdad, pues no es malo la mayoría de los pequeños la pasan pero era un poco engorroso.

-No Bella- dijo Rosali regañándola- Eso no es tullo – dijo Rosali quitándole de las manos el collar con el signo de los Cullen- Es mío-

-Mio- grito Bella volviendo a coger el collar

-No Bella no es tuyo- Dijo otra vez Rosali

-Bella no es tullo – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa picara

-Emmet si le ríes la gracia, todo será suyo por mucho tiempo- dijo Rosali mirando a Emmet pero este se levanto y besos los labios de Rosali

-Mía- grito Bella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Rosali – y tu mío- dijo rodeando ahora el cuello de Emmett

-¿Y no la compartes con migo?- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa

-No- grito Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Esta bien toda tulla - dijo Emmett – ¿Nos vamos de caza? Edward- dijo Emmet

-No- volvió a gritar Bella y corriendo torpemente se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos -Mio- dijo sin soltar mi pierna yo no pude evitar reír, pues en el fondo tenia razón esta pequeña tenia mi corazón muerto por lo que era suyo.

Emmett POV

30 de mayo de 1994

Nos habíamos mudado Rochester, Nueva York, el lugar de donde provenía mi amor Rosali, la última vez que los Cullen estuvieron aquí fue cunado Rosali se transformo. Hacia ya bastante tiempo de eso, por lo que nadie se acordaría de ellos. Antes de venir le preguntamos Rosali si estaba preparada para volver y ella acepto, con la llegada de Bella había olvidado muchas cosas.

Bella nos ha llenado de… ni siquiera se que palabra utilizar para expresas lo que siento solo se que si hubiera dejado a Rosali y Bella como lo intente me hubiera arrepentido toda mi existencia. Una vez que llegamos Rochester decidimos inscribir a Bella en el colegio para que hiciera amigos pues no podía estar toda su vida solo con vampiros.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Rosali que había ido con Esme y Alice a buscar a Bella yo corriendo fui a la entrada a buscar a las dos, cuando llegue a la entrada la tome a mi esposa y a mi hija en brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con ellas.

-Papi que me mareo- dijo Bella riendo

-Oh¡ no te preocupes, yo lo soluciono- empecé a dar mas vueltas todavía

-Emmet- me dijo juguetonamente Rosali entonces fue cuando pare y ella me dio un beso- Voy a preparar la merienda para Bella – dijo yo tome a Bella en brazos y fuimos hasta la cocina detrás de Rosali.

-Quiero, una baso de leche con galletas- dijo Bella Rosali la miro

-Esta bien, pero galletas sin chocolate- dijo Rosali Bella hizo un mal gesto con las narices pero no dijo nada- ¿Qué tal en el colé?- pregunto Roslai mientras preparaba la leche

-Mal- dijo Bella

-¿Por qué? ¿Que ha pasado? - le pregunte mirándola

-Hay un niño que no me deja en paz, se mete con migo y me tira del pelo – dijo Bella

-No le hagas caso Bella- dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina seguido de los de mas- Hace eso por que le gustas y quiere llamar tu atención- dijo Carlisle y mi hija se puso roja, y todos reímos.

-¿Y como se llama?- pregunto Rosali

-Royce King II- Solo sentimos algo romperse y yo mire a Rosali había roto la encimera de un golpe – mami ¿estas bien?- pregunto mi hija asustada

-Si cariño mama esta bien- le dije para intentar tranquilizarla Rosali no se movía de su sitio- ¿Por qué no os vais a merendar fuera?- les dije a los demás que no dijeron anda solo tomaron a Bella y se marcharon, cuando sentí los coches de arrancarse me acerqué a Rosali- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Rosali

-No, no estoy bien- dijo Roslia andando como león enjaulado pero entonces ella paro y me miro- Abrázame por favor- yo sin dudarlo lo hice.

-Escúchame- le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos- Es solo un niño, solo eso un niño y Carlisle tiene razón seguramente quiere llamar la atención de Bella, pero ese niño no tocara a Bella. Te lo prometo- Ella me abrazo y yo le conteste, cumpliría mi promesa aunque me costara la vida.

15 de junio de 1994

La madre de Royce nos habían llamado del colegio al parecer Bella había tenido un encontronazo con Royce King II. Rosali se puse hecha una fiera, pues había empereza el maldito mocoso ese y para tranquilizarla Jasper tuvo que venir con nosotros, una vez llegamos al colegio mi pequeña Bella nos abrazo a los tres pero Rosali no dejaba de mirar a mocoso ese.

-¿Ustedes son los padres de Bella?- pregunto incrédula la madre de niño pues éramos muy jóvenes

-Embarazo adolescente- dijo Rosali destilando odio por la voz y vi como la madre del mocoso se encogía, y también sentí una oleada de tranquilidad sin duda producto de Jasper.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Rosali mas calmada

-Su hija ha mordido a mi hijo Rocye- dijo mostrándole el brazo del niño que tenia una gran mordedura

-Pero el me tiro del pelo primero- Rosali miro a Bella y no pude evitar sonreír

-Bueno son solo cosas de niños- dijo tranquilamente la mujer debería de agradecerle esto a Jasper, sin duda ha sido cosa suya

-Tienes razón han sido cosas de niños- dijo Rosali seriamente- Espero que lo castigue por esto ha empezado el –

-Por supuesto- dijo la mujer tomo a su hijo y se marcharon sin decir nada, nosotros tres miramos a Bella Y Rosali se puso a su altura.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a morder de esa manera?- pregunto Rosali pícaramente

-He ha prendido yo sola- dijo Bella, que mal mienta

-Bella enserio, eres muy mala mintiendo- le dijo a Bella esta se puso roja y agacho la mirada pero luego la levanto mirando a Jasper

-Traidora- dijo Jasper pero Rosali y yo no pudimos evitar reír

-¿Me vais a castigar?- pregunto tristemente

-No cariño, no te vamos a castigar- dijo dulcemente Rosali- ese niño te estaba haciendo cosas malas y si alguien te hace cosas malas tienes derecho a defenderte – le dio un beso y la tomo en brazos y empezamos a caminar- Entonces Bella si Royce te vuelve hacer daño ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- le pregunto Rosali y Bella medito

-Morderle como me ha enseñado tío Jasper – dijo Bella

-Esa esa es mi chica- le dio un beso y todos empezamos a reír puede que no sea lo mejor decirle a la niña que valla mordiendo por ahí, pero siendo sinceros era lo mejor pues el niño ese no provenía de los mejores genes. Investigamos y el niño es nieto del hermano del bastardo que le hizo eso a Rosali y era su viva imagen por eso le pusieron el mismo nombre Royce King II por eso lo mejor era que Bella supiera defenderse de ese mal criado.

Alice POV

17 de mayo de 1995

Estábamos en el centro comercial y Bella estaba enfadada pues no le gustaban las compras, eso era lo peor que tenia la niña pero lo mejor por que le daba intoque personal era la única niña a la que no le gustaban las compras, como llevamos diciendo desde que apareció en nuestra vida, en una niña muy rara. En este momento estábamos en una tienda de lencería pues Rosali se estaba mirando unos conjuntos de ropa interior quería darle una sorpresa a Emmet, cunado tuve mi visión _Bella corriendo detrás de un perro _cuando termino mi visión me volvía a ver a Bella pero ella ya no estaba

-Rosali- le dije entonces ella me miro y enseguida lo comprendió.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto asustada

-La he visto correr detrás de un perro- me puse a trabajar intento encontrando a Bella cuando la vi _Estaba cerca de una fuente con el perro en brazos,_ _mirando a todos lados seguramente buscándonos_

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto asustada Rosali

-Cerca de la fuente de la entrada- Nos tuvimos que contener para no salir corriendo como lo que éramos, vampiras pero tuvimos que ir a velocidad humana. Cuando llegamos Bella estaba allí mirando a todos lados

-Bella- dijo su madre aliviada, yo también estaba aliviada si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás pues para mi era una de las tres cosas que mejor me ha pasado desque que soy lo que soy. A ver encontrado a Jasper, y a los Cullen era lo mejor pero ahora tener a Bella se unía a esas dos cosas y si le pasara algo… ni siquiera puedo pensar en que algo le pase. Su madre abrazo a Bella

-Bella nunca vuelvas hacer eso- le dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura

-Lo siento pero salí corriendo detrás de el- dijo mirando el cachorro de dálmata que había entre sus pequeñas manos Rosali y yo nos miramos

-Venga Bella vámonos ya a casa, suéltalo- dijo seria Rosali pero Bella negó con la cabeza

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?- dijo Bella no me hacia falta ser vidente para saber que esto pasaría

-Bella- dijo su madre dulcemente- Sabes lo que somos, los animales nos huyen y el también lo hará y se escapara - dijo Rosali pero Bella negó

-Manchas no hará eso- Estupendo ya le había puesto nombre Rosali y yo nos volvimos a mirar

-Estaba bien Bella, te ofrezco un trato- le dijo yo, ella asintió- No lo quedamos, pero tu le cuidaras, le lavaras le echaras de comer lo tendrás que sacar a pasear y llevar al veterinario- ella asintió con una sonrisa.- Si tu mama quiero por supuesto – dijo entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció pero miro a Rosali con ojos de cordero degollado

-Esta bien – dijo Rosali pero yo pongo otra condición- Bella asintió con una sonrisa- Si se escapa, lo dejaras y no nos pedirás que vallamos a buscarlo lo dejaras- dijo seria entonces Bella le dio un abrazo a Rosali

-Huele fatal- le dije a Rosali tan bajo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo

-Tienes razón- dijo- pero tranquila se escapara – eso era verdad los animales nos repelen. Nos fuimos de coche derechas con todas las compras que habíamos hecho y el cachorro de Bella, la verdad es que era un dálmata muy gracioso pero no dejaba de moverse y parecía triste normal, quería irse alejarse. Una vez llegamos a casa le abrí la puerta a Bella el perro salto de su regazo y salio corriendo, mucho había tardado.

Rosali y yo miramos a Bella pero ella en ningún momento dijo que fuéramos a buscarlos, la condición que le puso Rosali entonces ella y yo miramos a Bella. Ella miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el cachorro, sin decir nada pero por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, mierda.

-Estaba bien- dije- Yo iré a buscarlo- dije mientras iba detrás del mal olor del perro, Bella seco sus lagrimas y me sonrío

-Búscale un buen sitio donde quedarse- me dijo Rosali, yo asentí y fue detrás del perro lo encontré recostado en lecho de hojas a medida que me acerque a el empezó a llorar a intentar escapar, peor de mi no escaparía, lo tome y ¿ahora que?, donde lo llevo le dije a Rosali que le buscaría un buen lugar pero ¿Dónde?

Decidí volver al centro comercial a ver si alguien lo quería pero decidí ir corriendo tardare menos, cuando vea a los humanos parare. Empecé a correr con el saco de pulgas esa que no dejaba de llorar cuando llegue cerca del centro comercial vi a unos niños con sus padres y tuve una visión _Los niños jugaban felizmente con el cachorro en un jardín, _solté al perro que corriendo se acerco a lo niños y estos lo tomaron en brazos y empezaron a rogarle a sus padres que si se lo podían quedar y estos decidieron que si. Me fui corriendo a casa a contarle a Bella que había pasado con el su perro y cuando llegue a casa estaba allí con su padre y con su madre, Bella en cuanto me vio se levanto corriendo y me abrazo.

-Le he visto y será muy feliz con su familia- le dije ella corriendo me abrazo

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- empezó a decir- Seré tu muñeca durante una semana entra- yo la mire

-Lo tendré en cuenta – le dije

-Esto Alice- dijo Rosali yo la mire- Dúchate- yo me olí y tenia razón debería de ducharme olía al saco de pulgas pero bueno con tal de que Bella no llorase merecía la pena, pues era adorable la pequeña y creo que nadi hubiera sido capaz que verla llorar y todos hubiéramos salido corriendo detrás del perro, era imposible ver de sufrir al nuestra pequeña Bella.

Edward POV

31 de agosto de 1995

Estábamos en isla Esme, Rosali y Emmet se iban a casar, otra vez. En esta ocasión habían escogido algo mucho mas sencillo que en las anteriores. En esta ocasión estábamos solo la familia, todos vestidos de blanco o blanco roto en la playa mientras anochecía. Jasper oficiaría la misa, Carlisle seria el padrino, Esme la madrina, Alice tomaría las fotos, Bella seria la damita, y yo tocaría con el piano blanco la marcha nupcial.

Todo estaba arreglado yo ya estaba vestido de blanco con una blusa y un pantalón simplemente y todos estábamos preparados en nuestros puestos, Jasper estaba recordando lo que tenia que decir. Alice estaba preciosa con un vestido corto, con un lazo atrás y con muchas capas descalza y de blanco como todos. Alice ya estaba ansiosa con la cámara pues había puesto a Bella preciosa, y deseaba inmortalizar este momento, suspire y empecé a tocar.

La primera en aparecer andando con un vestido blanco y el pelo recogido con flores del mismo color y descalza como todos, también llevaba unos pendientes que yo le regale pertenecieron a mi madre cuando era pequeña Bella que iba con una gran sonrisa, estaba perfecta. Detrás de ella venia Emmet con un traje blanco descalzo, de su brazo estaba nuestra madre Esme que iba también en blanco con un vestido hasta las sordillas y una flor al lado, un hermoso peinado y unos pendientes tanbien regalo mío. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Jasper miraron a la puerta, yo seguí tocando y apareció Rosali con un espectacular recogido con un vestido de encajes, largo con muchas capas y con unos pendientes regalo mío, fue el primer regalo que yo le hice a Rosali. Carlisle veía de su brazo también con un traje blanco pero mas orgulloso que nunca pues Rosali ya no era la misma persona que solo pensaba en si misma ahora pensaba en los demás y Carlisle se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba Esme y Rosali y Jasper empezó. Fue la ceremonia mas bonita que han hecho y harán Rosali y Emmett por su sencillez por eso es tan bonita, una vez la ceremonia termine Alice empezó a echarnos fotos como un loca.

-Edward cogue a Bella- dijo Alice yo así lo hice y ella puso sus manos a mi alrededor y Alice tomo la foto y siguió con los demás

-Edward- dijo Bella yo la mire

-Dime- le dije

-Cuando yo sea mayor ¿te casaras con migo?- yo mire a la niña con los ojos como platos, no poder leer su mente me frustraba y no me espera este tipo de preguntas, pero que le iba a decir.

-Claro que si, pero tus papas tiene que darme permiso –La pequeña Bella empezó a removerse en mis brazos para bajar yo la baje y fue corriendo mientras se torpeza hasta donde estaban Eemmet y Rosali echándose fotos.

-Mami, papi- dijo Bella - ¿De mayor me puedo casar con Edward?- les pregunto todos empezaron a reír ecepto Rosali, y yo.

-Claro que si, si vosotros queríais- dijo juguetonamente Emmet, pero Rosali no quería ni pensar en ese día, pues siempre será su pequeña y por ahora prefería no pensar en eso y siendo sinceros yo también. Ya tendríamos tiempo para pensar en con quien se casaría Bella


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todo el mundo espro que os guste la histora y espero actualizar lo antes posible lo prometo tambien me gustaria aclarar una cosa, **SHIIO95, **DEJE UNA NOTA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR EXPLICANDO QUE LEY EL FIC EL CORAZON DE EDWARD CULLEN Y SAQUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ESE FIC POR QUE ME ENCANTO Y ES D EMIS FAVORTIOS Y QUE TENGO PERMISO DE ESA AUTORA EL RESTO DEL FIC ES MIO PERO POR FAVOR LEER LAS NOSTAS Y NO TE ENFADES CON MIGO POR NO ES PLAGIO Y ME GUSTARIA DEPESDIRME COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR UTILIZARF VUESTRO VALIOSO TIEMPO EN LLER MIS HISTORIAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON

Capitulo 16: Mujer

Bella POV

18 de julio de 1998

Estaba intentado ponerme algo de ropa pero me daba vergüenza salir, mi pecho estaba empezando a deserollar y se me notaban los pezones y me daba vergüenza salir así. Mi madre me había explicado acerca de mi desarrollo, me saldría vello en ciertos lugares, me saldría pecho y me vendría la regla. Pero ahora se estaba desarrollando mi pecho y me daba vergüenza y también me dolía un poco.

-Bella, cariño- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación- date prisa - me dijo

-Mírame- le dije a mi madre- No puedo salir así mama- dije con mi cara sonrojada. Mi madre me miro

-La verdad es que si- dijo- no puedes salir así a la calle, provocarías un accidente de trafico - dijo mientras reía yo la mire seria no me parecía gracioso hacer bromas acerca de esto ella era perfecta.

-Y eso lo dijo alguien que brilla con el sol-le dije seria

-Lo siento- dijo mi madre acariciándome el pelo- Esta bien tienes razón Bella cielo es hora de que empieces a comprarte cosas de mujeres, empezando por sujetados- dijo mi madre eso significaba compras

-¿Compras?- dije seria, mi madre sonrió y asentido volví a mirarme en el espejo, no me quedaba de otra no podía ir así por la calle por lo que tendría que ir de compras- Esta bien- le dije a mi madre- vamos de compras pero que no se entere tía Alice -dije esto ultimo en susurro

-Demasiado tarde- dijo una voz cantaran entrando a mi habitación

-Alice no por favor- le suplica era un autentico suplico ir con ella de compras no se lo deseaba ni ha mi peor enemigo, pero ella no hizo caso a mis suplicas.

-He visto, unos sujetadores en rosa preciosos ya versas como te gustan-dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia fuera no me gustaba ir de compras y mucho menos con Alice pero no me quedaba de otra no podía ir así con por la calle pero una duda me surgida ¿se daría cuenta Edward de mi cambio? Ya me estaba de desarrollando me estaba saliendo pecho y ya empezaba a tener curvas pocas pero tenia pero mi mente solo tenia esa pregunta.

25 de octubre de 1998

Hoy era domingo por lo que no tenia que madrugar pero me había desvelado temprano, me pasaba mucho cuando Edward no estaba cerca de mi pues hoy los hombres Cullen se habían marchado todos juntos de caza y mi abuela y mi tía estaban de compras , pero hoy tenia una sensación rara y dolor en el bajo vientre. Decidí levantarme y darme una larga ducha seria lo mejor, me levante lentamente de mi cama cuando lo vi. Había sangre en las sabanas y en mi pantalón.

¿Que debería de hacer ahora? En una familia normal llamaría a mi madre pero en esta, había sangre por toda la sabana y mi pantalón y no sabia que hacer, suspire, no me harían daño esto era una cosa natural yo no podía evitarlo.

-Mama- grite mientras me acercaba al baño ¿y que le digo ahora?. Sentí como la puerta se abrió.

-Dúchate cielo mientras yo cambio las sabanas- dijo dulcemente mi madre mientras me acariciaba la cara, yo la mire rara ¿ya lo sabia? pero ella pareció comprender mi duda - Alice lo vio en una de sus visiones y me lo dijo- me dijo con una sonrisa se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Tranquila cielo as algo normal y bonito en la vida, no te preocupes por nosotros, cuando termines de ducharte te lo explicare todo te lo prometo- yo solo asentí le di un beso y me marche a ducharme.

Edward POV

2 4 de diciembre de 1998

Estábamos en Isla Esme celebraríamos la Navidad aquí, ya lo teníamos todo preparada y la verdad era muy curioso estando en un lugar donde hacia tanto calor ver adornos de papa Noel, y el árbol de navidad pero bueno a Bella le gusta el calor y por eso decidimos venir aquí pasar la navidad. En este momento estábamos en el salón y yo estaba preocupado por Bella. Su olor cambio hace unos dos meses haciéndola mucho mas apetitosa y estaba un poco misteriosa pero no quise preguntarle quería respetar su privacidad _Bella esta muy extraña_ pensó Jasper

-¿Para eso has necesitado tu don?- le pregunte sarcásticamente a Jasper

-No- me dijo _Parece que le da vergüenza algo _pensó Emmet _y tengo el presentimiento de lo que puede ser _entonces por su mente paso la caja de tampax y compresas que había encontrado en el cuarto de baño de Bella, los tres inmediatamente miramos a Bella y fue cuando me percate de otra cosa y creo que no fui el único ¿_Bella ya lleva sujetadores? _pensó Jasper sin dar crédito y ahora que me fijo Bella esta muy hermosa. Se estaba desarrollando y se veía que iba a ser una gran mujer yo suspire, Bella ya era una mujer.


End file.
